Anchor
by ChicaSinAlas
Summary: Cable al salvar la vida del mercenario había tomado una dolorosa decisión. No había vuelta atrás, estaba hecho. Solo le quedaba seguir adelante aunque no fuera nada fácil. Y tampoco lo era para Wade, que además de estar combatiendo en su propia lucha interior parece haberse metido ahora en un lío del que no sabe salir.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí usados me pertenece.

 **Historia subida aquí y en Wattpad bajo el nombre de ChicaSinAlas.**

.

.

* * *

.

 **One More Battle Scar  
**

.

* * *

.

.

Obligó a sus piernas a ponerse en marcha una vez la batalla contra el Juggernaut terminó y el asunto con Russell se vio resuelto. Se despidió con un simple adiós sin necesidad de hacer preguntas.

Sabía donde estarían cada uno de ellos y en cuanto fuera necesario, él sabría donde buscarlos.

Cable caminó sin rumbo (no tenía a donde ir ni conocía la ciudad) y acarició con la diestra el peluche amarrado a su cintura, de nuevo limpio y teñido de un vivo color beige. Dirigió la vista a él, para corroborar una vez más que se mantenía de esa forma.

Su pequeña estaría bien.

Sorprendentemente, hubo un final feliz para todos.

Russell viviría sin convertirse en el asesino que calcinó despiadadamente a su familia y la tensión se evaporó del cuerpo del mutante dando paso al alivio por no haber matado al chico. Era solo un crío que a pesar de su fuerte carácter y ansias de venganza aún no había cometido ningún crimen. No había necesidad de matarlo, todo cuanto se debió hacer fue evitar que el chico fuera por el mal camino. Ahora lo veía claramente.

Pero Cable había visto morir a su familia no hacía más de dos semanas y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera haber parado su dolor e ira en ese entonces. Hubiera sido capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salvar la vida de los suyos, incluso de matar a Russell. Y debido a eso, se alegró de que hubiera habido alguien capaz de pararle los pies y de evitarle cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Deadpool, quien le había abierto los ojos también viviría y seguiría adelante. Cable le debía eso.

A pesar de las palabras del mercenario poco antes de que el brillo se extinguiera de sus ojos que aseguraban a Coloso que quería mantener puesto el collar que bloqueaba su factor curativo y morir al fin, Cable tenía la sensación de que aquello no era del todo cierto.

Y algo en él le decía que no debía ser así. Volvió atrás en el tiempo para colocarle la ficha de skeeball de forma que pudiera servir de escudo contra la bala que dispararía posteriormente. Cuando el mercenario le agradeció después con notable sorpresa desde el suelo por haberle salvado la vida en su acto suicida confirmó su teoría de que aquel hombre realmente no quería morir.

Sí, Wade viviría y seguiría adelante, aprovechando su segunda oportunidad para al menos intentar ser feliz.

Todo estaba bien.

Eso se decía mientras que sus manos temblorosas se dirigían de forma inconsciente a su rostro y el temblor de estas no precisamente se debía al frío que hacía esa lúgubre noche. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos respirando con dificultad y se apoyó en la pared de una calle peatonal en cuanto se le empezó a imposibilitar el poder respirar con normalidad. No había que ser muy listo para saber que le estaba pasando.

No había sufrido muchos ataques de ansiedad en su vida, solo podía recordar un par de ocasiones en los que le habían ocurrido. Ahora no tenía forma de detener este.

Apretó los párpados y se mordió con fuerza el labio por dentro hasta que el sabor metálico de su sangre hizo contacto con la punta de su lengua.

Estaba anclado a un punto de la línea temporal sin opción de regresar con su familia, con las dos personas que más amaba (las únicas) y que hacían de su mundo un lugar en el que merecía la pena vivir, porque no había nada más por lo que seguir adelante en tan espantoso lugar consumido por el odio y la guerra, donde miles de hombres, mujeres y niños morían cada día en tiroteos y muchos apenas tenían para alimentar a los suyos y protegerlos del frío.

Aliya y Hope eran las únicas personas que le importaban y no podría volver a verlas porque había tomado una dolorosa decisión.

Si se quedaba, si lograba evitar que la tierra acabara sumida en el caos como él la había visto en el futuro, eso significaría que ni su mujer ni Hope (ni millones de personas) tendrían porqué vivir una vida tan dantesca.

Podría hacerlo. Podía conseguirlo. Él conocía la forma y sabía cómo empezar a mover hilos.

Tras unos minutos por fin su respiración volvió a la normalidad y tragó saliva con fuerza manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Una mujer pasó por su lado observandolo desde debajo de una farola con preocupación, curiosidad y una pizca de terror al ver sus ropas y su rostro cicatrizado en cuanto Cable abrió los ojos y la miró en la penumbra.

– ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Cable asintió. No respondió y siguió caminando hasta que encontró un viejo motel. Abrió su riñonera y sacó de ella el poco dinero que le quedaba pero que sin duda serviría para reservar una habitación durante un día en aquel motel de mala muerte.

El chico tras la barra que había estado entretenido jugando al Candy Crash en su móvil dio un salto en cuanto Cable dejó con fuerza las monedas junto a los billetes en el mostrador y la mirada que le dirigió este le recordó a la de la mujer con la que se había cruzado no hacía más de media hora. Al fin y al cabo, el mutante estaba cubierto de suciedad, de sangre (propia y ajena) y llevaba un brazo biónico, una pistola futurista enorme en la espalda y una mirada ausente y peligrosa que delataba que en esos momentos podría ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si alguien le tocaba las pelotas.

El chico no era tonto, así que le dio la llave de su habitación con la mano temblorosa y Cable murmuró un ronco "gracias" antes de dirigirse a esta. No miró el interior dos veces (no le importaba) y entró al baño a darse una ducha y por fin poder librarse de los restos de la batalla.

Cerró los ojos mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza y cuerpo desnudo. Estaba más fría de lo normal pero el mutante no se preocupó por regular la temperatura. Su mente estaba en blanco después de tantas emociones vividas aquel día. Se encontraba agotado tanto física como mentalmente. _Destrozado_.

Cerró la llave y salió del plato de la ducha. Cogió la toalla y se secó un poco con ella, no lo suficiente, pero eso tampoco importaba. Sus pies mojados lo dirigieron de forma automática a la cama y el hombre se dejó caer pesadamente en ella bocaabajo. Y así se quedó, inmóvil, con la mejilla presionada contra las sábanas sin molestarse en incorporarse bien en mitad del colchón ni de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

Cerró los ojos, y a los cinco minutos, Cable ya estaba dormido.

No volvió a sufrir otro ataque de ansiedad en toda la noche.

.

No tenía dinero. No se trajo una cantidad decente del futuro puesto que su viaje no había sido planeado. Había cogido lo esencial, armas y su mecanismo para retroceder en el tiempo (su tiquet de ida y vuelta) así que en cuanto pasaron las 24 horas de su reserva Cable se quedó sin una cama en la que poder dormir, pero no le suponía un gran problema. En su presente había dormido en numerosas ocasiones en el suelo cubierto de suciedad por no tener otro sitio y ahora al menos tenía el camión que había robado con espacio de sobra. Quizá en él hallaría más dinero al revisar una segunda vez.

No descansó demasiado ni perdió el tiempo. Pronto se vio de camino a cierto bar.

Weasel ancló la mirada en él al verlo entrar en el establecimiento y detuvo sus movimientos al instante, habiendo estado limpiando la barra con la bayeta. Frunció el ceño, con desaprobación. Obviamente Cable no le había caído muy en gracia puesto que lo había atado a una silla y amenazado con torturarlo si no estiraba la lengua y le daba la información que había necesitado.

– ¿Donde está él? – Exigió el mutante una vez tomó asiento frente a la barra.

– ¿Él, quién?

Cable dejó escapar el aire por la nariz y apretó la mandíbula, controlándose.

– No te hagas el imbécil, sabes bien de quien te hablo. _Deadpool_. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

El tipo frunció los labios y luego abrió la boca para contestar pero una voz los interrumpió.

– Iugh, manda huevos como de asqueroso tienes el lavabo. Da grima lavarse las manos ahí, Weas. Voy a dejarte una mala crítica en Yelp y una triste estrella. – Comentó justamente el hombre que Cable estaba buscando tras salir de los baños secándose las manos en sus tejanos. Vestía una camiseta hawaiana como la única vez que lo había visto sin el traje y sandalias con calcetines. Su ridícula vestimenta le hizo levantar una ceja.

La mirada de Weasel fue directa hacia Dopinder con mala leche tras oír eso y este al momento se tensó como si lo hubieran golpeado con un látigo invisible y dejó de fregar. – ¡Enseguida me encargo! – Exclamó justo antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño.

Wade no tardó nada en darse cuenta de la presencia del mutante y abrió bastante los ojos.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya – Murmuró con voz melosa luego de salir de su sorpresa mientras tomaba asiento en el taburete de su izquierda y se acercaba más a él. – Debí haber sabido que vendrías aquí a por una buena mamada.

Cable lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza del hombro.

– El cóctel, por supuesto. – Aclaró el mercenario. – Nunca hago la otra en la primera cita.

Cable gruñió con fastidio. ¿Cóctel? Ni siquiera había oído hablar de un cóctel llamado de una forma tan vulgar y sinceramente se la sudaba.

– No quiero ninguna puta mamada. He venido a buscarte y a proponerte algo. Y por la integridad de tus piernas más te vale no hacer ningún puto chiste sobre eso último como la otra vez.

Wade alzó las cejas. O hizo el gesto, ya que carecía de ellas.

– ¿Es sobre Russell? ¿Por eso estás aquí?

Sabía que tenía su atención ahora y para variar, estaba frente un Wade totalmente serio ahora que sin duda seguía preocupandose por el bienestar del chico.

– No. Pero algo tiene que ver con el asunto del que vengo a hablarte. Russell no es el único del que debemos hacernos cargo, hay más como él que van a joder el mundo y alguien debe pararles los pies. No puedo hacer esto solo y veo que tú tienes ya tu propio grupito de mutantes de moral cuestionable para poder-

Wade forzó una risa.

– ¿Moral cuestionable? Tío, te das cuenta de que es estabas por matar a un niño de catorce años hace justo dos días, ¿no?

Cable bajó su mano biónica y se aferró a la tela de los pantalones propios por encima de la rodilla, arrugandola entre sus dedos, controlando su ira. Podía oír el silencioso ''¿Quién eres tú para juzgar?'' que concluía aquella frase.

– Sabes perfectamente porqué iba a hacerlo. Mi familia...

– Lo sé, lo sé. – El mercenario levantó las manos en señal de paz, al parecer arrepentido por su ataque–. Perdona.

Cable suspiró y el mercenario alzó la diestra para pedir una mamada a Weasel con una sonrisa burlona que el mutante a su lado ignoró por completo, desinteresado en la broma.

– Ya te he dicho lo que tenía que decirte. Ahora consideralo y dime que opinas.

– Ya lo he pensado.

– ¿Y bien?

– Nah. No me interesa.

Cable parpadeó un par de veces y su expresión denotó toda la confusión que sentía.

– ¿No te interesa salvar miles de vidas?

– Mira tío... A mí no me va eso de ser él heroe, sabes. – Chasqueó la lengua y en cuanto tuvo su cóctel frente a él se lo acabó de un buen trago y formó una mueca. – No, no pega conmigo. Sobretodo porque el negocio de superhéroe no te paga una mierda, es más, te hace perderlo en supertrajes, superarmas y demás mierdas, y yo quiero el dinero. ¿Tienes dinero?

Cable apretó la mandíbula. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo con este idiota que se empeñaba en salvar a un niño pero se negaba ante la posibilidad de salvar a más gente.

– No.

– Entonces paso. Pregúntale a Domi si eso. O a coloso. Coño, acude a los X-men directamente. Seguro que te vendría estupendamente tener al calvo de la silla de ruedas, a Wolvie y a Sansa a tu lado en tus fantásticas aventuras como el nuevo Mesías. ¿No le has preguntado ya a ninguno de esos vírgenes modositos?

– No. Ni tengo intención de dirigirme a ellos. – No por ahora, al menos. Su forma de pensar y actuar chocaba con la de Charles Xavier, y honestamente Scott Summers también jugaba su parte en el porqué Cable se negaba a trabajar con los X-men. Claro estaba que cuando fuera absolutamente necesario se mordería la lengua y acudiría a ellos a por ayuda.

Wade parecía confundido con su respuesta.

– ¿No vas a dirigir– espera, creí que te habrías ido con ellos aquella noche después de ya sabes, electrocutarle el culo al Juggernaut. – "y de salvarme a mi el culo" pareció que iba a añadir cuando abrió la boca para seguir hablando y su expresión se suavizó un poco antes de desviar la mirada y callarse. No obstante volvió a fijarse en el mutante cuando respondió.

– No, Wade. – Respondió cansado– No me fui con ellos.

– ¿Entonces donde coño te estás hospedando si no es en la mansión? ¿En un motel?

– Robé un camión. – Contestó Cable con simpleza.

Wade parpadeó un par de veces y luego se rió, fuerte y de forma forzada.

– Cable, el Terminator empeñado en salvar el mundo vive en un triste camión robado.

Cable cerró los ojos y suspiró con evidente fastidio. No tenía ganas de escuchar bromas estúpidas. Apoyó los codos en la barra y giró la cabeza al frente. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Wade pasar los dedos por el filo de su vaso vacío, haciendo que este chirriara de vez en cuando. Parecía un crío. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, su hija solía hacerlo para fastidio de su madre.

"Cielo, deja de hacer eso". Casi pudo oírla en su mente. Cable volvió a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva.

– ¿Sabes? – Wade por supuesto siguió hablando. – Yo tampoco tengo donde vivir. ¿Que narrativamente conveniente, no? – rió entonces silenciosamente y Cable dirigió de nuevo su mirada a él.

– Yo creí que vivías con esa anciana. Fue el primer lugar donde fui a buscarte antes de acabar en este bar de mierda.

– Ah, sí. De momento sí, pero no para de lanzarme indirectas para que saque mi culo de su casa y me busque mi propio piso. Dice que. – Se detuvo y su expresión pasó a ser una de exagerado asco– Dice que conmigo ahí no puede traer a sus ligues a casa.

Se estremeció incluso como el dramático que era, y en otra ocasión una de las comisuras de Cable se hubiera elevado en una pequeña sonrisa, pero ahora nada en el mundo podría hacerlo sonreír.

– Es... Es... _Ew_. No pude evitar que llegaran imágenes indeseables a mi cabeza sobre eso y ahí se han quedado, que ascazo.

– Que desafortunado.

– No dormiré en dos días. ¡Lo peor es que me siento hasta mal, tío! ¿Quién soy yo para obligar a estar sin sexo a una anciana ciega? Tendré que mudarme cuando antes. Siempre he odiado las mudanzas, pero por suerte solo he de buscar un nuevo piso e irme sin tener que cargar pesadas maletas porque no tengo ningún material que trasladar, aparte del traje y mis katanas, claro está. – Hizo una pequeña pausa –. A veces me pregunto como sobrevivieron a la explosión. Quizá se meterían en un agujero argumental de la película y se quedaran ahí a salvo durante esta.

A veces no entendía de que demonios hablaba y se arrepintió por un segundo de preguntar lo siguiente.

– ¿Que explosión?

– Mi anterior piso. Hizo BOOM. – Juntó entonces las puntas de sus dedos y luego separó las manos a la vez que con la boca imitaba el sonido de una pequeña explosión. – Una fuga de gas. Sí. – Rió un poco y giró la cabeza. La sombra de una sonrisa triste pasó por su rostro y Cable era suficientemente listo como para no hacer más preguntas al respecto.

No sabía que decir, así que fue un alivio cuando Wade siguió hablando. Al parecer el payaso no callaba ni debajo del agua.

– ¡Así que! Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Tú no tienes casa, a mi me han echado. Yo tengo dinero, y tú, a juzgar de que vienes del futuro en una misión improvisada, no trabajas y estás en un bar calentando un taburete sin consumir ninguna bebida alcoholica, deduzco que tienes cero moneditas y probablemente un par de pelusas en tus bolsillos vacíos. Já, chupate esa, _Sherlock._ Esto no es tan complicado.

El mutante lo escuchó entrecerrando los ojos. Quería meterle un puñetazo para que cerrara esa irritante bocaza, pero había conseguido su atención, y esperó a que siguiera explicando que estúpida idea se le había pasado ahora por la cabeza.

– …Lo cual me hace pensar que una buena opción para ambos sería compartir piso. Y solo porque me salvaste el culo cuando no tenías porque hacerlo y por la bondad de mi grandioso corazón te dejaré quedarte de gratis un par de meses, luego te tocará soltar a ti también dinerito si es que sigues queriendo vivir en el piso, pf, _por supuesto_. Búscate trabajo en alguna parte. En un puesto de helados o de perritos calientes, como sea. Heh, fijo que sería gracioso verte así. Sin duda me pasaría a comprarte perritos y helados muchas veces.

Cable parpadeó. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces.

– Eso estaría bien.

Wade en cambio fue el sorprendido, abriendo bastante los ojos.

– ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Ya está?

Cable frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se sorprendía tanto?

– No es como si tuviera otra opción.

– Wow, había esperado un poco más de debate. "no pienso vivir contigo, estúpido consolador anal" "¡Pero Cable, seré una buena esposa y mantendré la casa limpia!" "No, ni hablar, preferiría vivir debajo de un puente"

Nuevamente, Cable suspiró irritado y negó un poco con la cabeza mirándolo.

– Domino me recomendó un piso así que podemos ir a echarle un ojo. ¡Ah, por cierto! – Alzó el dedo índice – Soy pésimo en la cocina, así que dado que no vas a contribuir en el alquiler del piso, la comida la vas a hacer tú. – y ahora lo señaló a él con ese mismo dedo–.

Antes de poder formular una respuesta, uno de los clientes mercenarios del bar que se había llenado bastante en los últimos cinco minutos se adelantó. Al parecer había escuchado parte de la conversación.

– No serás entonces tan buena esposa. – Comentó este, ganándose así una fuerte colleja de parte de Wade, que eventualmente iniciaría una violenta pelea en el establecimiento.

– ¡Ese pensamiento es sexista!

.

Así que Cable había aceptado aquella tarde compartir un piso con el mercenario bocazas. Solo ojearon uno, ese del que Domino al parecer le había hablado a Wade. Les convenció a ambos así que se quedaron con ese. Era pequeño, pero suficiente espacioso para que dos hombres pudieran hacer vida normal en él.

O todo lo normal que podría ser convivir con Deadpool, quien no callaba ni debajo del agua y sacaba a Cable de sus casillas pero si no le había partido la mandíbula de un puñetazo a estas alturas seguramente sería capaz de aguantarlo unos meses más. No podría ser tan malo, se dijo el mutante para sus adentros.

La cosa estaba en que Cable había sido bastante ingenuo al pensar semejante tontería y de haber sabido como sería su vida una semana después se hubiera negado rotundamente a tomar esa decisión.

Wade era un completo irresponsable y descuidado que mantenía el piso hecho un desastre. Más de una vez Cable le había tenido que exigir que quitara toda su basura del salón a gritos. Camisetas, pantalones, (incluso calzoncillos hablando de prendas) y bolsas vacías de patatas fritas y de diferentes ''snacks''. Parecía que la violencia funcionaba con Wade, que obedecía una vez Cable traía consigo un cuchillo de la cocina.

En una de esas ocasiones Cable frunció el ceño fijándose en una prenda tirada justo enfrente de la puerta abierta de la habitación (completamente desordenada) del mercenario.

– ¿Trajiste a una mujer anoche?

La expresión de Wade denotaba sorpresa, pero eso no le impidió bromear.

– Nope. Si hubiera traído a una mujer anoche, te habrías enterado. Ya sabes, por _sus gritos._

– ¿Y qué cojones hace eso ahí? – Apuntó el cuchillo en dirección a la prenda rosa en cuestión.

– Oh. – exclamó Wade como si fuera algo sin ninguna importancia. – El tanga es mío. – Dijo antes de agacharse a recoger una bolsa de Doritos del suelo e irse a la cocina para tirarla a la basura.

Cable parpadeó un par de veces y gruñó con la desagradable imagen mental que llegó a él mirando la prenda. Dejó el cuchillo en la mesa del comedor y se fue directo a su cuarto para cerrar de un portazo. Le ponía de los putos nervios y necesitaba urgentemente un descanso de él.

Fue una semana después de empezar a vivir juntos cuando Wade le hizo la pregunta.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo absurdo que es que seamos compañeros de piso pero no tenga tu número de teléfono? – Le habló el menor al asomar la cabeza de su habitación mientras Cable cortaba una zanahoria en la cocina. – De hecho ni siquiera tienes móvil. ¡Y no sé ni cómo te llamas! – Estaba caminando hacia él ahora, siguiendo los movimientos que realizaba su mano no biónica con la mirada. Se apoyó en la pared detrás del mutante y se cruzó de brazos–.

– Así que... _Cable_ , ¿cómo te llamas?

– Nathan.

– ¿En serio? Venga ya. – Por su tono de voz le pareció decepcionado, pero al mutante no le importaba. Terminó con la zanahoria, la apartó y se puso a trocear la cebolla.

– Sí, en serio.

No le preguntó por qué le extrañaba su nombre, de todas formas estaba seguro de que Wade seguiría hablando solo y se lo contaría quisiera o no.

Nathan últimamente era todo monosílabos y frases cortas, lo cual algunos pensarían que irritaría al mercenario, pues tendría que sacar siempre él los temas de conversación y podría llegar a cansarle, pero no fue así. Wade hablaba bastante por los dos y visto lo visto le daba absolutamente igual que Cable tuviera cero interés en él. Él seguiría conversando.

– Había esperado algún nombre molón... Que decepción más decepcionante. Nathan. ¡Nathan! Duh. Eso no suena nada futurista.

Nathan ni le respondió.

Wade chasqueó la lengua y tras echarle una rápida y última ojeada abrió la nevera y sacó de ella una botella completa de leche.

– Un placer, _Nate_. Ah, nos hemos quedado sin leche. Cuando vayas a comprar trae más.

Dicho eso se dio la vuelta y desapareció de nuevo con la botella de leche en su habitación.

.

– Nate, Nate, Nate.

(Un gruñido de fastidio como respuesta)

– ¿Que lees? ¿Es una novela romántica cursi de esas que en su portada tienen a un hombre con una camisa desabrochada que permite ver su musculoso, bronceado y bien definido pecho?

– No.

– No seas tímido, yo leo muchas de esas. A veeer. – Y cuando Wade estando detrás de él en el sofá se inclinó hacia delante hasta dejar medio cuerpo colgando del respaldo y con una mano ladeó el libro para poder ver la portada y descubrir que leía el contrario, Cable se hartó de sus tonterías de niño y le golpeó con el puño en la cara. Fuerte.

– ¡Au! – Wade se quejó y dejó caer todo su cuerpo encima del sofá al caer de lado, con la cabeza cerca del regazo del contrario. Se llevó las manos a la cara. Nathan sabía que probablemente le habría roto la nariz (¿Qué más daba? Se regeneraba.) y ni siquiera había usado su brazo tecnoorganico al asestarle el golpe. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula observando la expresión adolorida del menor y se levantó del sofá para irse a su cuarto empujado por sus demonios.

No lo aguantaba. Necesitaba silencio. Necesitaba aislarse del mundo por un momento y olvidar su situación. Olvidar que estaba en una línea temporal que no era la suya, que no podría volver a abrazar a su hija, y que algunas veces, se arrepentía de no haber usado su último viaje para volver con ella, aunque eso significara dejar morir a Wade. Y se sentía culpable a veces porque Wade tenía buen corazón y hacía todo lo posible por llevarse bien con él, buscando temas de conversación hasta por debajo de las piedras e intentando hacerlo reír en incontables veces sin tener ningún éxito, porque a Nathan _nada_ conseguía hacerlo reír ya que no podía estar más hundido en la miseria.

No salió de su cuarto en toda la tarde, y mandó a Wade a paseo cuando llamó a su puerta con los nudillos y le informó de que había pedido pizza. Incluso tras una pausa añadió "y no tiene piña. Sé que no te gusta".

Que hubiera pensado en él en ese detalle de algún modo le hizo sentir muchísimo peor.

– ¡Déjame en paz, Wade!

Y eso bastó para que se fuera como un perrillo obediente y triste con el rabo entre las piernas.

Nathan sabía que estaba teniendo últimamente serios problemas de ira. También sabía que se estaba apagando poco a poco y sumiendo en la depresión, y que era un puto egoísta, porque no era el único que sufría. Wade también cojeaba emocionalmente y necesitaba afecto. Estaba claro que lo pedía a gritos y él se lo negaba cada vez.

''Nate, ¿vemos una película?''

''No tengo ganas''

''Nate, ¿qué canal quieres que ponga?''

''Me da lo mismo, yo voy a salir fuera''

''Nate. ¿Qué haces de cena?''

''Ya lo verás. Recoge tu mierda del salón o no probarás bocado''

''Nate-''

''¿Nunca cierras la bocaza?''

Le resultaba fácil ser así de cortante con Wade. Siempre bromearía, incluso cuando le hacía daño físico. No podía tomarselo en serio. (No quería permitirse hacerlo) pero la realidad era que Wade era una jodida persona con sentimientos que sufría al igual que él, y dejó de ser un capullo y hacer ojos ciegos a ese hecho cuando tras dos semanas en las que apenas se vieron porque Cable estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de casa, una noche de insomnio escuchó un grito procedente de la habitación de Wade y sonaba realmente angustiado. Se quedó observando el techo de la habitación solamente iluminado con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Durante un par de minutos no escuchó nada, y luego de nuevo, otro grito. Se levantó entonces de la cama y caminó descalzo hasta la habitación del mercenario. Guió la diestra al pomo de la puerta y desde ahí, alcanzó a oír la respiración entrecortada de Wade, como si estuviera encerrado en una pesadilla en la que se veía privado de oxígeno de alguna forma y no pudiera respirar.

Cable abrió la puerta y entró dentro. Se lo encontró en posición fetal en ropa interior y con las sábanas arrugadas hechas un ovillo a los pies de la cama. Estaba sudando del agobio que parecía provocarle aquel cruel sueño.

No debía hacerlo, Cable lo sabía, que además de ser un capullo con Wade estaba invadiendo su privacidad, pero lo hizo de todas formas y usó sus habilidades telepáticas con el mercenario.

Varias imágenes llegaron a Cable y fueron desgarradoras. Vio exactamente lo que Wade estaba viviendo en la pesadilla. Estaba encerrado en una cámara de cristal al parecer sin apenas aire que poder respirar. Fuera de ella había actividad. Gente en camillas inmovilizada. Un hombre vestido con uniforme de doctor arrancándole los dientes a otro atado y que gritaba desesperado mientras la sangre ya caía por las comisuras de su boca. Otro tipo siendo electrocutado. Otro siendo ahogado. Otro más recibiendo un disparo en la cabeza al ser descartado del programa.

Gritos y sufrimiento allá donde mirara, pero él (Wade) seguía encerrado en la cámara.

La escena del sueño cambió entonces. Ya no había luz fuera de la cámara, debía ser de noche. O tal vez su mente solo estaba centrada en él y sus emociones en aquel momento obviando al resto de personas siendo torturadas en la sala. Los sueños raramente tenían todo el sentido.

Nathan no podía sentir su dolor, solo ver, así que solo observó los pies y las manos de Wade, con su piel blanca y suave en condiciones normales empezando a cambiar lentamente a su estado actual.

Los gritos que escuchó ahora eran de Wade, pero no dentro del sueño. Sino del real que estaba sufriendo la pesadilla en la cama rememorando un suceso traumático.

Cable no se quedó a ver más. Avanzó hacia él dejando de lado las escenas que había visualizado al romper la conexión con la mente del mercenario y tocó suavemente con dos dedos la sien del contrario.

Cerró los ojos, y poco a poco, logró hacer desaparecer aquellas imágenes desgarradoras y proyectó otras imagenes diferentes y más agradables en la mente ajena.

La mansión. Russell. Yukio y Negasonic cogidas de la mano y sonriendose la una a la otra. Coloso. Su hogar, ajeno a cualquier conflicto, calmado, invitador. La televisión encendida emitiendo aquella dichosa serie que tanto le gustaba ver con Bea Arthur. ¿Golden Girls?

Bacon. Café. Tacos recién hechos y humeantes.

La respiración del mercenario había vuelto a la normalidad. Su torso subía y bajaba con lentitud, con respiraciones profundas.

Cable deslizó un poco sus dedos hacia abajo, pasándolo por la mejilla del mercenario y sintiendo la textura de su piel hasta llegar a su mandíbula. Notó la humedad en su rostro a causa de las lágrimas.

– Lo siento, Wade.

Y no se estaba disculpando solo por su pesadilla.

Retiró la mano. Giró sobre sus talones para abandonar la habitación y cerró sigilosamente la puerta detrás de él.

No durmió mucho esa noche.

Pensó en Wade, en su relación con él y llegó a la conclusión de que le estaba mostrando un lado que no pertenecía realmente a él. Nathan no era así siempre y no quería ser visto de esa forma.

Se propuso controlar el mal genio que tenía esos días y tratar de llevarse mejor con el mercenario que no estaba en una situación muy diferente a la suya.

Había perdido también a su familia, Vanessa, y no tenía tampoco muchas personas con las que poder hablar teniendo en cuenta que Cable prefería el silencio e ignorarlo como si fuera un mueble y había notado que no tenía muchos amigos con los que poder conversar.

Pero a la mañana siguiente no tuvo la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores, el mutado se había ido sin dejar ninguna nota y no volvió en cinco días.

Supuso que estaría en una misión porque sus katanas habían desaparecido junto a él así que no le dio demasiada importancia, aunque si que le extrañó que no avisara.

Pensó un día mientras montaba su arma después de limpiarla haciendo uso de la telequinesis con varias piezas esparcidas en la mesa del salón que Wade habría dado por hecho que no le importaría adonde fuera, ni echaría de menos su ausencia, así que no tenía sentido avisar.

Era algo doloroso admitir que solo unos días atrás, antes del momento Me He Dado Cuenta De Que Estoy Siendo Un Capullo™, la teoría de Wade hubiera sido del todo cierta.

No le habría importado lo más mínimo el paradero de Wade, y de hecho, se hubiera alegrado de su ausencia.

Pero ya no.

Comprendió porque su hija lloraba cuando le quitaba un juguete que había tenido totalmente ignorado durante meses con intención de tirarlo y estiraba sus pequeñas manos hacia él para que se lo devolviera.

Porque una vez que probó realmente lo que era la soledad, sin los chistes de Wade, sin sus animados ''¡Buenos días!'' cuando despertaba y sin su sola presencia en el piso, Nathan se dio cuenta de que no era el silencio y soledad lo que quería.

Al quinto día de su desaparición Nathan se durmió en el sofá viendo la televisión hasta tarde esperando al mercenario.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar un fuerte ruido procedente de fuera del piso y se encontró con la televisión totalmente silenciada emitiendo un anuncio sobre cereales.

– ¿Wade? – Preguntó a la oscuridad sin recibir respuesta. Escuchó otro pequeño golpe fuera y eso fue todo cuanto necesitó para levantarse e ir a abrir la puerta. Solo lo saludó la negrura del pasillo. Salió afuera y por un momento se replanteó volver a entrar a buscar un cuchillo, Pero descartó aquello, de haber alguna amenaza se las arreglaría bien con su telequinesis. Podría usarla solo por unos pocos segundos, pero los suficientes para torcer una mano armada o crujir algún cuello.

Avanzó un poco más por el pasillo hasta que llegó al interruptor de la luz en el pasillo y lo accionó. Se encontró con el ascensor que no funcionaba desde que se habían mudado y siguió caminando un poco más en línea recta hasta que vio las escaleras y al mercenario tumbado en estas completamente inmóvil y tiñiendolas con su sangre.

– ¡Wade! – Este mantenía la cabeza ladeada y apoyada en la pared, su máscara puesta junto con el traje al completo y sus katanas, y parecía estar mirándolo, pero por los ojos de su máscara no podía saber si se mantenía despierto o no. Un gran corte se discernía en su pecho y separaba su traje en dos partes, y aunque la luz del pasillo no iluminaba las escaleras pudo ver como su acelerado e increíble factor curativo trabajaba para cerrar la herida.

O había sido una herida muy grave o el mercenario había sido atacado recientemente en su propio edificio. Cable apretó la mandíbula y bajó rápidamente los escalones haga llegar a él, vislumbrando la sangre que manchaba los escalones más abajo, confirmando que se había arrastrado hacia allí.

– Wade.

Siguió sin recibir ningún sonido.

Pasó uno de los brazos del menor por sus hombros y se fijó en las escaleras. Iba a ser difícil subirlo él solo de esa forma, así que pasó su otra mano por debajo de sus rodillas y lo sostuvo así hasta llegar de nuevo a su piso. Aquello hubiera resultado más sencillo si Wade no fuera tan grande, pero llegó bien. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos con el pie y dejó al mercenario cuidadosamente en el suelo enfrente del sofá. Estaba empapado de sangre y no quería mancharlo.

Retiró sus katanas dejándolas a un lado y le quitó la máscara.

Tal como pensaba, mantenía los ojos cerrados, falto de vida. Exhaló un largo suspiro y se sentó a su lado, observando el destrozo en su traje.

El corte ya se había cerrado, y en su pecho la única evidencia de haber sido atacado era la sangre.

Nathan se quedó observando su piel suave y libre de cicatrices después de la regeneración y se preguntó como funcionaría el cuerpo del mercenario y cuanto tardaría en cicatrizar su piel.

Podía mantenerse con vida después de ser partido por la mitad, e incluso con su cráneo siendo travesado por un objeto punzante. ¿Que haría falta para llevarlo a la muerte? ¿Por qué habría muerto ahora? El corte no parecía haber rozado su corazón en cuanto lo vio en las escaleras si es que esa podía ser la causa. Ahora mismo, al tenerlo cien por cien curado no podría decirlo con certeza. Solo tenía el agujero en su traje para guiarse.

Wade seguía sin despertar.

Cable se levantó y por precaución unió todas las piezas de su arma hasta haberla formado al completo y la dejó intacta. La llevó con la telequinesis a la mesa de la cocina, y esperó.

Cinco minutos después Wade despertó dando una bocanada de aire y haciéndolo sobresaltar. Se agachó a su lado.

– Wade –. Este parpadeó observando al frente con los codos apoyados en el suelo inclinándose levemente hacia adelante, sin reconocer su presencia. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza en el suelo y extrañamente, sonrió un poco. Nathan seguía observándolo.

– Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo de los vivos, idiota. ¿Qué recuerdas?

Wade cerró los ojos, su sonrisa inexplicablemente se acentuó, pero en cuanto habló, entendió todo.

– Ness...

Cable suspiró con un deje de tristeza, agachando la mirada. Sabía que estaba viendo a su novia muerta.

De pronto el menor comenzó a reírse de forma débil sin sentido.

– ¿Nate?

– Sí, Wade. – Repuso con calma–. Estoy aquí al lado.

– ¿Ves... essso?

Su ceño se frunció levemente.

– ¿Ver qué?

El mercenario volvió a reírse y señaló algo frente a él, al techo. Nathan tomó su mano y la bajó hasta presionarla delicadamente en el pecho del mercenario. Wade aún sonriente se giró y clavó la mirada en él, con las pupilas mucho más dilatadas de lo normal de forma que hacía preocupar a Nathan.

– No hay nada ahí, Wade. Acabas de volver a la vida. Probablemente tu cabeza se haya visto dañada también al caer. – Desde luego había escuchado un fuerte golpe. Wade estaba mirando atentamente ahora su propio pecho, donde Nathan mantenía su mano aún encima de la suya. Cable la retiró –. Descansa. Voy a prepararte un baño. Estás empapado de sangre. Y joder, no pienso fregar yo el suelo.

Eso le arrancó otra risa, aunque silenciosa e hizo que Wade lo mirara a la cara cuando Nathan se levantó.

– Tú preparándome un baño a mi. Desde luego si que me he debido de golpear fuerte en la cabeza.

– Mmm. – los labios de Nathan se curvaron sutilmente en una pequeña sonrisa. – No te acostumbres.

– Nah, tranquilo.

– Dime, ¿que recuerdas por ahora?

– Mmm... – Pareció esforzarse. – No me acuerdo de nada.

Nathan suspiró. No lo presionó, no estaba en condiciones de pensar con claridad.

– Oye... Nate.

– Dime.

– ¿Me dejas tu super-pistola molona para mi próxima misión? – Parpadeó repetidas veces de forma encantadora.

– Acércate a mi pistola y te parto las piernas.

– Tenía que intentarlo.

.

Con su intento de dejar de ser "un borde de mierda" como Wade lo había llamado en una ocasión Nathan notó una nueva cercanía entre ellos, porque Nathan de verdad estaba haciendo el intento aunque a veces le costaba controlarse y no estallar, pero Wade parecía comprenderlo (a pesar de que no le hubiera explicado sobre su problema) y lo aceptaba.

– Oye. Hey. – Lo saludó un día Wade tras salir de su habitación a las dos pm. (Se acostaba tarde y por ende se levantaba muy tarde) Vestía únicamente sus calzoncillos de hora de aventuras y su máscara. El porqué de la máscara algunos días en casa era un enigma para Nathan, pero se había dado cuenta con el tiempo de que Wade la llevaba en sus días malos cuando estaba más depresivo de lo normal. A veces se levantaba alegre sin ella y tras volver de la calle se la ponía y pasaba unos largos minutos callado.

Nathan no necesitaba preguntar para saber que le había pasado en la calle y a veces le dolía un poco el corazón ante el pensamiento.

– Naate. – Le picó en la mejilla con el índice mientras el mutante leía un libro. Esta vez no le metió un puñetazo como la vez anterior, gracias al cielo.

– ¿Mm?

– Hazme sitio que voy.

Era un sofá pequeño y Wade tenía la manía de tumbarse siempre en él así que Nathan ya supo que tenía que sentarse en la punta para comodidad del señorito.

– Gracias, cuqui.

Desde luego no se esperó que Wade se tumbara y dejara caer pesadamente los pies descalzos sobre su regazo, casi tirándole el libro.

(Y aunque trataba de controlarse a veces Wade se lo ponía muy difícil.)

– Upsie. Perdón – Sonrió el mercenario que al parecer lo había hecho a propósito jugando. Nathan suspiró. – Ya no me ladras ni me amenazas con apuñalarme.

– Nunca te he ladrado.

– Pero gruñes. Mucho. Pareces un oso.

– Me sacas de mis casillas, ¿que esperas?

– ¿Pero ya menos, no? Es decir. Ahora estás más tiempo en el salón. Antes apenas salías de tu cuarto o ni siquiera pisabas la casa, cosa que me hace preguntarme que coño haces por allí afuera que te mantiene tan ocupado.

No estaba listo para tener esa conversación asi que se quedó con la última parte.

– ¿Ahora te interesa saber que hago en mis fantásticas aventuras como mesías? – Bromeó usando las mismas palabras que Wade aquella vez.

– Mm. Tal vez. –apoyó el libro sobre el tobillo de Wade aunque no siguió leyendo. Descubrió que no quería y prefería la compañía de Wade ahora. Tras una pausa, este suspiró– y tal vez... quiera ayudar con lo que sea que haces, Jesús Mutante.

Eso le hizo sonreír.

– ¿De verdad?

– Si, ugh. Cállate.

– ¿Que te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

– No lo sé. He tenido segundos pensamientos.

– Me alegra eso. – Wade también pareció quedarse complacido con su respuesta y se sumieron en el silencio por unos minutos.

– Nate.

– ¿Si?

– No recuerdo nada de... el otro día. Cuando la palmé según tú en las escaleras. ¿Crees que es raro?

Cable arqueó una ceja, extrañado.

– ¿Sigues sin recordar nada?

– huh... Bueno. Recuerdo haber estado subiendo las escaleras con una mano en el pecho antes de perder el conocimiento y caer al suelo. Antes de eso no recuerdo nada. No sé en que lió me metí para acabar así.

– Nunca te ha preocupado meterte en líos ni cabrear a nadie. ¿Te preocupa el hecho de haberlo olvidado?

Wade no respondió al principio pero asintió con la cabeza.

– Sí, exacto… Doctor Summers. – Replicó con un tono de burla como si Cable fuera ahora su psicólogo por tantas preguntas.

– ¿Te ocurre a menudo?

– No... Sí. ¿A veces?

En WadeWilsonés aquello significaba que con frecuencia.

– ¿Crees que puede ser cosa del cáncer? – Inquirió con incertidumbre el menor, y lo que Nathan interpretó, una pizca de miedo– Tal vez por un... tumor en mi cerebro.

– ¿Tumor? ¿Tu factor curativo no controla el cáncer?

– Solo hasta cierto punto. Y... sé que se me forman tumores. – Murmuró por lo bajo y Nathan que había tenido el libro olvidado y había estado mirando de hito en hito al mercenario escuchando con interés lo cerró y lo dejó a un lado del sofá. No lo necesitaba ahora. Colocó una mano en su tobillo y notó al contrario tensarse por un momento antes de relajarse al pillarlo desprevenido.

– Nunca te he visto ninguno.

– Bueno, _yo sí._ Los he _notado_. ¿Sabes que mi cáncer afecta a diferentes partes de mi cuerpo, no?

– Sí, sé que tienes varios tipos.

– Uno de ellos, es. Huh, el cáncer de próstata.

Nathan parpadeó. No entendió a donde quería llegar con eso.

– ¿Y...?

Wade emitió un sonido de exasperación y levantó un momento el pie para luego dejarlo caer y darle un golpecito a Nathan en su regazo.

– Tumor. Próstata. Ya imaginas como me di cuenta. Te juro que me jodió el momento sexy. Vi estrellas y no en el buen sentido.

Por fin entendió.

– Oh.

Wade apartó sus piernas y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, abrazándose a sus rodillas y haciéndose pequeñito.

– Sí, _oh._

– Wade...

– ¿Crees que esto puede empeorar? ¿Más episodios de amnesia? Tal vez un tumor cerebral haga que me vuelva majara.

– ¿Más aún?

– Que te jodan, tío. – Le espetó aunque hubo un toque de humor en su voz de todas formas.

– Aunque sea así y el problema sean tumores, sabes que es algo temporal. Tu factor curativo actúa rápido.

– Pero sigo sin recordar...

Nathan nunca había sido muy bueno con las personas. En cuanto a sentimientos y emociones era un desastre, y muchas veces se había visto incapaz de animar a su mujer en momentos en los que ni la risa a la que siempre recurría lograba calmar su dolor.

"La risa es la anestesia natural. Las lágrimas duelen demasiado." recordó a Wade decir en una ocasión.

Pero ahora no se estaba riendo y Nathan se sentía un inútil por no poder ayudarlo, porque él no entendía como funcionaba el cuerpo del mercenario. Y al parecer, ni el propio Wade lo hacía.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en una respuesta, Wade pareció darse cuenta de la posición vulnerable en la que estaba y se levantó enseguida.

– Wade. – Lo llamó al momento Nathan, preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer. No era la primera vez que lo había visto hacerse daño cuando estaba mal.

– ¡Voy al lavabo, no te preocupes! _No problemo._ Es solo que me estoy meando.

Cable suspiró. Por supuesto Wade pasó más tiempo en el baño que el que vaciar la vejiga requeriría, pero cuando fue luego de unos minutos a preguntar si estaba bien y recibió una respuesta se sintió aliviado de que al menos, no se hubiera quitado la vida.

Al salir Wade del baño Nathan había pedido pizza. Una con aceitunas y piña, tal como le gustaba al mercenario, por desagradable que le resultara a él. Al escuchar el timbre de la puerta Wade alzó la cabeza del posabrazos del sofá donde la mantenía apoyada viendo la televisión y lo miró con confusión. Nathan le sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta.

Al abrir esta y ver al pizzero Wade pegó un brinco desde el sofá como un crio.

– ¡Has pedido pizza!

– Sí, resulta que sé como se pide una pizza. – respondió con tono burlesco con cierta diversión a la vez que pagaba al hombre con la cantidad exacta de dinero y recogía las cajas de pizza. Cerró la puerta y al girarse vio a Wade pasar por su lado con rapidez hacia la cocina para sacar un par de vasos y llevarlos a la mesa del comedor frente a la tele. Nathan resopló por la nariz, le hacía gracia la emoción del menor.

Al menos podía animarlo con la comida, ¿no?

Una vez estuvo la mesa puesta con el mantel y los vasos Nathan dejó las cajas con la pizza encima de esta y se sentó en el sofá. Antes de que pudiera coger el mando de la televisión para cambiar de canal por uno que no emitiera aburridos anuncios Wade ya se había dejado caer a su lado y había levantado la tapa de la pizza.

– ¡La has pedido con piña!

– Debe ser un error. Fui claro al decir que no quería piña.

– Ajjjá. Y seguro que también dijiste que la querías sin aceitunas.

– Tal vez. – Cable disimuló una sonrisa. Al final dejó en la televisión un programa que en ocasiones resultaba divertido. Subió el volumen y apartó el mando para después girarse a mirar al mercenario. Wade se había levantado la máscara a la altura de la nariz para poder comer y ahora lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se había iluminado como un árbol de Navidad.

– Seguuro. Sabía que en el fondo eras un blandito y un trocito de pan. Joder, podría comerte los morros ahora mismo. Que ganas de chupartela.

– Acercate y-

– Me partes las piernas, si, sí. Ya lo sé. Te vuelves muy repetitivo.

Cable no contestó, solo negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios para evitar una sonrisa que inevitablemente hizo acto de presencia en cuanto el impaciente del mercenario cogió un trozo caliente de pizza y se la llevó a la boca para darle un buen mordisco, soltando después un grito al obviamente haberse quemado. Sonó incluso más afeminado de lo normal y Cable soltó una corta carcajada. El mercenario estaba moviendo las manos arriba y abajo con rapidez.

– ¡Mmmf! ¡Me cago en la puuuuuuta! ¡Quema, quema!

– Eres jodidamente idiota, Wade. – Le espetó entonces Nathan con un deje de cariño en su voz.


	2. II

**II.**

.

– Ahora coge esa rotonda de en frente y gira a la derecha.

– Estoy seguro de que un taxista sabe exactamente dónde está nuestra calle.

– Sí, por ahí. Conduces muy bien, Dopinder. Inspiras tanta seguridad al volante. – Lo apremió Wade desde el asiento de copiloto ignorando totalmente lo anteriormente dicho por Cable. Acarició dulcemente la mejilla del asiático con el dorso de su mano enfundada en el guante negro que formaba parte del traje de Deadpool. Tras volver del trabajo lo llevaba puesto.

Nathan rodó los ojos desde el asiento trasero.

Dopinder solo sonrió con orgullo.

– Hum. Espera, ¿has dicho "nuestra calle?" – Domino alzó las cejas y se volvió hacia Nathan a su lado. – ¿De todos los lugares disponibles fuiste a parar a un piso situado en la misma calle que este?

– Sí, estamos compartiendo piso.

La mujer estalló en carcajadas.

– ¡No me jodas! ¿Cómo lo aguantas?

– Es lo primero que me pregunto por las mañanas.

– ¡Me pitan los oídos! – Se quejó Wade.

– Eso se dice cuando alguien está hablando de ti a tus espaldas.

– ¡Lo estáis haciendo LITERALMENTE!

–...Nosotros estamos criticando lo pesado que eres conscientes de que nos oyes, payaso.

Deadpool se giró hacia Cable entonces y lo señaló con el dedo.

– A que te meto un mamporro.

– Intentalo y te quedas sin pelotas.

 _Já_. No había dicho piernas, que raro. Estuvo a punto de señalarlo.

– Debe ser un poco incómodo para los vecinos vivir cerca de ustedes, DP, señor Cable. – Comentó Dopinder con una sonrisa al volante.

Domino abrió bastante los ojos al imaginar estar en esa situación y levantó efímeramente las cejas.

– Por Dios, yo hubiera saltado por la ventana. Por cierto, me sigo preguntando...

– Tú siempre te estás preguntando cosas.

– Por eso soy la lista del grupo, Wade, gracias. – Respondió con una encantadora sonrisa ladeando la cabeza. – Me preguntaba, si ninguno de los aquí presentes tiene carné de conducir y si es así porqué seguimos usando el taxi de Dopinder.

Se formó un silencio.

– Yo sé conducir. – Habló Nathan.

– Pero no tienes coche así que a callar. Además, aunque tuviéramos coche seguiría llamando a mi querido tigre de bengala para que viniera a recogernos cada vez y así hacerle compañía.

– Ni siquiera le pagas, Wade. – Señaló Domino. – y está en su horario de trabajo. Además más de una vez le has manchado el coche de sangre. Pobre hombre. ¿No te molesta?

– Para nada, señorita Domino.

– Dime Neena, cielo.

– Neena. Que hermoso nombre para poner a mi hijita algún día. – Dijo Dopinder con voz soñadora antes de un breve silencio algo incómodo en el coche. Neena y Nathan compartieron una miradita en los asientos de atrás.– Para nada me molesta que el señor Pool me llame cuando necesite mis servicios. Estoy siempre encantado de ayudar a un buen amigo.

– Así se habla, nene. – Wade le dio un par de golpecitos en la mejilla cariñosamente mientras Dopinder sonreía incluso más ampliamente como un niño cerca de Papa Noel.

Wade abrió la puerta una vez el vehículo se detuvo en su destino.

– Bye bye, familia. Un placer matar capullos con vosotros. Dopinder, siempre es agradable verte.

Cable abrió la puerta de su lado y salió también sujetando su impresionante arma futurista.

– Neena, Dopinder. – Dijo a modo de despedida.

– Bye. – Se despidió Domino con un gesto de mano sin apartar la mirada del móvil. – No mates a Wade más veces de las que pueda volver.

– No prometo nada.

– ¡Adiós señor Cable, adiós DP!

.

* * *

.

– Fiiiiu. ¿Hoy es noche de tacos, no?

– Como si no lo supieras. Llevas toda la semana suplicando que llegue el jueves.

– ¡Mm! Sin duda el mejor día de la semana.

Wade sonrió feliz observando los diferentes tipos de golosinas en aquel supermercado. Con la bolsa de plástico abierta y aún totalmente vacía sus ojos se entrecerraron bajo su máscara en plena concentración. ¿Debía coger fresitas o regaliz? ¿Gusanitos? ¿Coca colas? No, descartó esa última. Ya se volvían _aburridas_.

Nathan suspiró a su lado cruzado de brazos.

– Eres un crío.

Wade tan concentrado en su importante tarea ni le contestó y le hizo caso omiso. Al final se encogió de hombros y empezó a llenar la bolsa de diferentes tipos de golosinas con suma rapidez. Cuanto menos lo pensara mejor o no iba a acabar nunca. Cable se separó de su lado y caminó por la tienda observando los diferentes productos. En un momento Wade se giró a ver que hacía y se dio cuenta de como ignoraba totalmente a los clientes que se cruzaban con él y se quedaban un tanto descolocados por ver su enorme arma a su espalda. Naturalmente se alejaban lo más que podían del mutante, y a Wade que estaba equipado al cien por cien con su traje, katanas y pistolas después de la misión (y tal vez con una pizca de sangre) también lo evitaban, claro estaba.

Finalmente el canadiense se encontró cinco minutos después con Nathan en la cola. El mutante no llevaba nada en sus manos que estuviera dispuesto a comprar pero Wade sabía que no había estado buscando nada en concreto y solo se había paseado por la tienda empujado por la curiosidad.

El tipo venía de un futuro apocalíptico, así que le sorprendía en gran medida toparse con ciertas comidas y bebidas en los supermercados que en el futuro no existían. Incluso siete meses después aún seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo.

¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que era una chimichanga! Wade tenía que hacerle probar una sí o sí. Aunque realmente lo divertido de las chimichangas eran el nombre mucho más que su sabor. No sé enfadaría si no le gustaban.

Cable le dedicó una miradita de confusión al ver las cuatro enormes bolsas hasta arriba de chuches que llevaba Wade en los brazos justo encima de un cuaderno de dibujo, ceras y plastilina de diferentes colores.

– No preguntes.

A estas alturas Cabe ya ni se molestaba. En cambio, preguntó algo diferente y menos predecible.

– ¿Se te da bien dibujar?

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! Ya lo verás.

Dos horas después, tras ambos haber llegado a casa, ducharse y haberse vestido con ropa limpia Cable leía el periódico en el sofá informándose de las noticias actuales. Suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza prácticamente cada veinte segundos. Wade se había fijado en que este pasaba mucha parte del tiempo tratando de entender más sobre la situación actual en política de este presente y más de una vez le comentaba en voz alta la gran cagada que suponía X decisión de X político y como afectaría esta eventualmente en el futuro. Ya le era normal verle así y había dejado de burlarse.

Wade estaba frente a él tumbado en la nueva alfombra del suelo solo con una camiseta sin mangas azul y unos pantalones cortos de Bob esponja. Balanceaba los pies hacia delante y atrás de vez en cuando mientras se entretenía dibujando en su nuevo cuaderno.

– Duh, esta plastilina se pega más al papel que el pelo del pecho a David Hasslehof. ¡Hecho! Mira mi increíble dibujo, _Genos_. – Dicho eso se levantó de un salto y se dejó caer al sofá a su lado mostrándole el cuaderno. Nathan alzó la mirada del periódico y lo observó. Al instante sus cejas se arquearon.

El dibujo parecía hecho por un crío de seis años. En él estaba Wade en su traje de Deadpool con una katana ensangrentada en mano y Cable a su lado con su pistola. A sus pues se encontraba la cabeza decapitada de algún enemigo. Los ojos de este estaban dibujados como simples X y su boca como una S.

Con la plastilina había hecho el sol que consistía en una redonda amarilla con tiras de color naranja como si fueran los rayos de la estrella.

– No pienso pegar esto en la nevera si estás por preguntarlo.

No había comentado nada del hecho de que ambos estaban cogidos de la mano en el dibujo. Wade estaba decepcionado.

– ¡Ooh, venga ya! ¿No te has fijado en los detalles chachis que te he puesto en tu brazo molón de metal?

Cable negó con la cabeza viendo la tirita rosa de Hello Kitty en él. O tal vez podría ser visto como un imán. Wade no se había decidido. ¡Que quedara a la imaginación!

– No es metal y definitivamente no es "molón."

Wade abrió los ojos como platos. Lo que había dicho le parecía una ofensa.

– ¡Puedes parar balas con él y se ve... súper guay! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Y luego, arrugando el entrecejo y ladeando la cabeza, preguntó lo siguiente:

– ¿Y no es metal?

– No lo es. Es un virus tecnoorganico.

Wade parpadeó. No se había enterado pero Nathan no se demoró y se explicó.

– Es una enfermedad del futuro incurable que ataca al organismo y convierte todo el cuerpo en esto. – Con su mano humana se dio un toque en el brazo biónico y volvió a mirar al mercenario.

– ¿En serio, Marvel? ¿Qué clase de escritor yonki fumado hasta las cejas podría...? – Sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. – Espera... ¿Con el tiempo tu cuerpo entero será así?

 _Eso era jodidamente sexy.  
_  
– Parece entusiasmarte mucho la idea del virus llegando a mi corazón y basicamente matándome.

– Eso suena menos sexy... – Dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Cable lo observó confuso. Entonces Wade se tensó notablemente ante el pensamiento. – ¿Y y... eso pasará? ¿vas a...?

– ¿Morir? – Cable suspiró. – Cuento con ello, solo espero poder controlar el virus por un par de décadas más. Pero no soy idiota y sé que mi tiempo es más reducido que eso.

Wade sintió una punzada en el pecho. No quería que Nate muriera.

– ¿Cómo lo controlas?

– Uso la telequinesis para evitar que el TO avance y se extienda. A cada minuto del día, por eso no puedo usarla a menudo con otros fines.

– Eso... Suena agotador.

Cable sonrió de forma efímera con tristeza, dándole así su respuesta afirmativa.

– Llevo haciéndolo desde que era un crío. Me enseñaron bien. Estoy acostumbrado a esto.

– Mmm. Es como el cáncer del futuro. – Señaló el mercenario pensativo.

– Sí.

– ...Solo que más guay. – Susurró. – Definitivamente es más sexy y útil tener un cuerpo de ciborg que perder el pelo con la quimio.

– Supongo que tienes razón en eso.

Parecía que le incomodaba estar de acuerdo en eso. No le resultaba un tema muy agradable.

Wade soltó el aire por la nariz en una risa, llamando su atención.

– ¿Qué?

– Míranos. Dos terminales solitarios obligados a vivir juntos.

– Tú no estás obligado a tenerme aquí.

– Nop. La verdad es que no lo estoy. Pero no iba a dejarte por ahí tirado y además está bien tener alguien con quien charlar, ¿sabes? Cosa que estás ahora dispuesto a hacer. He notado que desde hace unos meses al menos reconoces mi presencia y me haces caso. Ya estaba pensando que ibas a abandonarme como a un perro. – Hizo un pequeño mohín con intención de hacerlo sonreír, cosa que no logró. Y de hecho consiguió el efecto totalmente opuesto al seguir hablando. – Y ni siquiera has vuelto a apuñalarme.

No entendió porqué pero Nathan apretó la mandíbula y su mirada se endureció justo antes de levantarse.

– Voy a darme un baño. – Le informó sin comentar nada al respecto (a pesar de haberse duchado hacia poco) y Wade lo siguió con la mirada con curiosidad y una pizca de confusión hasta el baño, donde el mutante se detuvo y antes de entrar, suspiró, se giró para mirarlo y le dijo lo siguiente.

– Wade, ten paciencia conmigo.

Wade asintió con la cabeza una vez Nathan desapareció en el baño y cerró la puerta sin esperar contestación.

No supo realmente porque asentía ni a que se había referido Cable.

.

.

Una hora después ambos dejaron el asunto olvidado y sentados en el sofá desenvolvían los tacos de sus respectivos plásticos. Wade lo hacía sin ningún cuidado como un vagabundo que lleva cuatro días sin probar bocado.

A diferencia de aquella vez hacia unas semanas con la pizza sus ansias al morder la comida ante a él sin haber esperado a priori que se enfriara esta vez no hicieron que se quemara. Se llevó casi un taco entero a la boca y Cable sacudió la cabeza sin comentar nada. A estas alturas había tirado la toalla con avisarlo. El mutante desenvolvió el suyo propio y lo abrió parcialmente para estudiar el contenido.

Wade se había fijado desde el primer día que trajo un par de hamburguesas a casa del KFC en el interés que presentaba el mutante con la comida de este siglo y en como se tomaba su tiempo para masticar como si cada bocado que pudiera probar fuera un manjar de lo más exquisito (porque para él lo era)

Le gustaba verlo disfrutar de la comida. No sabía porqué, pero siempre que Nathan probaba un nuevo plato Wade estudiaba sus expresiones con cierta diversión y se sentía bien al ver una reacción positiva. Porque joder, Nathan no estaba emocionalmente bien y se le notaba. _Gracias a él_ Nate había perdido la única oportunidad de regresar a casa y de volver a ver a su familia (a Wade un sentimiento de culpa le oprimía el pecho cada vez que lo pensaba e incluso dolía físicamente) Y si Nate estaba obligado a quedarse en este presente ahora al menos Wade quería facilitarle las cosas. Buscaba sacarle sonrisas siempre que pudiera y hacerle ver la parte positiva de todo esto. Porque supongo que una vez que dejas de pensar en que no volverás a ver a tu mujer e hija (por difícil que al mercenario le resultara imaginarlo) este mundo... no estaba tan mal. Bueno, sí, Trump había ganado las elecciones y eso apestaba. Y había mucha basura humana por la calle suelta. No vendría nada mal un diluvio universal y empezar de cero de hecho...

Pero _quitando todo eso_ , estar aquí tenía sus partes positivas. De verdad. Y la comida sin duda era una de ellas.

y después de siete meses Wade le conocía lo suficiente para saber que los tacos entraban en el top tres de platos favoritos de Nate.

El primero era la lasaña, claro estaba. Nathan se había chupado los dedos aquella vez que la pidió en un restaurante y Wade aún se reía al recordarlo. Parecía un perrillo de lo más adorable.

Con eso se había ganado un nuevo apodo así que ahora Garfield entraba en la larga lista de motes para fastidio de Cable (quien fruncía graciosamente el ceño y sacudía la cabeza sin comentar ni preguntar nada al respecto) ya que no sabía de dónde salían la mayoría de apodos.

Hasta ahora solo había pillado el de Terminator y Robocop. Wade se alegraba de que siguieran siendo películas célebres en el futuro.

Wade cruzó las piernas sentado junto al mayor en el sofá con el cuerpo mirando hacia él en la conocida posición de loto como si estuviera meditando. Masticando con la boca llena observaba como el mutante se llevaba por fin su propio taco a la boca y lo mordió.

De todas las reacciones posibles desde luego no se esperó que el sabor le hiciera soltar un gemido placentero. ¡Ni Wade hacía eso! y por Dios, podría considerarse a si mismo tacosexual. (O eso haría si las vaginas y los rabos no le gustaran mucho más)

Nathan incluso cerró los ojos. Wade había dejado de masticar y sabía que se vería de lo más ridículo ahora con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta de forma que ( _ew_ ) mostraría la comida que tenía en la boca… y tal vez, solo tal vez presentara un (para nada pequeño) problemilla en sus pantalones. ¡No era su culpa! Nathan había vuelto a repetir aquel sonido como un virgen en mitad de su primera vez y disfrutando como un condenado.

Y no ayudaba el hecho de que Wade llevaba un par de días sin masturbarse. (Dos días para él eran mucho) así que no, no se le podía culpar por haberse excitado.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente Cable lo miró en ese momento y Wade cerró la boca tan fuerte que resonó el choque de sus molares. (¿Era una suerte que no pudiera leerle la mente como en los cómics, no?)

Wade masticó con rapidez, tragó y se levantó corriendo. Se excusó.

– ¡Voy al baño que me estoy cagando!

Incluso con comida en la boca escuchó el gruñido de Cable por haberle dicho eso justo ahora, gruñido que tenía la entonación exacta para decir "Wade eres un puto asqueroso" sin necesidad de palabras.

Llegó corriendo al baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Se apoyó en la pared y se humedeció los labios bajando la mirada a su erección.

– Que los menores de dieciocho leyendo esto me perdonen pero... _joder_. – Sin poder resistirse se bajó los pantalones, escupió en su diestra y la cerró alrededor de su miembro pensando en Nathan. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y su otra mano inmediatamente fue a su boca y la mordió flojito para evitar hacer cualquier ruido. -Estaba la televisión puesta de todos modos y Cable probablemente seguiría teniendo su propia experiencia sexual con los tacos haciendo esos ruiditos en los que ahora mismo Wade estaba pensando, pero de todas formas... _mejor prevenir que curar_ , ¿no?-.

Y esa era una frase rara viniendo de Wade puesto que el prefería las frases célebres de otro tipo como por ejemplo "mejor pedir perdón que permiso" sí, esa definitivamente iba más con él, pero la cosa estaba en que no quería arriesgarse a que Cable lo escuchara y se diera cuenta de que estaba viviendo con un pervertido que llevaba meses babeando por él. Aunque de saber eso, ¿Nate acaso se sorprendería? Porque _joder_ , debería ser muy tonto para sorprenderse. Lo raro sería que al mercenario no le encendieran esos jodidos músculos del mutante, su cuerpo de sugar daddy que hacía soñar y mojar las bragas a muchas fans que habían abierto cuentas dedicadas a él en Tumblr, ese brazo de (no) metal que aunque no estuviera bien que le excitara (porque _Oh, vaya, estaba matando al pobre hombre_ ) le ponía de todos modos. Y su voz grave de lo más varonil...

Lo imaginó gimiendo de nuevo, aunque esta vez en una situación mucho más sexy que no incluyera tacos, sino más bien...

Una playa. Sí, una playa en una isla paradisíaca en la que por X motivo solo estuvieran ellos dos y Wade le estuviera poniendo aceite corporal masajeando la espalda de un Nathan semidesudo que se encontraba tumbado en la toalla. Wade estaría sobre él con las rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo deslizando las manos por sus anchos hombros, y más, más abajo, mientras Nathan suspiraba y gemía y decía _Oh sí, Wade, eso se siente realmente bien_ y _no pares, no pares o te partiré las piernas.  
_  
Oh sí, eso último sonaba mucho más como su Nate.

La respiración de Wade estaba más agitada ahora y los movimientos de su mano eran más rápidos sobre su miembro. Un pequeño gemido escaló por su garganta sin poder evitarlo.

En su fantasía ahora Nathan se había girado quedando cada a cara con Wade encima, y pasaría las manos por su cintura y lo acercaría a él, haciéndolo sentarse sobre su regazo y con una mano puesta en su nuca lo atraería para subirle la máscara y besarlo por fin en la boca.

Cerró los ojos y mordió más fuerte su mano. _Nonono_ , no era suficiente. Necesitaba más material +18 y totalmente nsfw (perdón niños pero estabais avisados con el rating) así que ahora los dos estaban totalmente desnudos y Wade estaba totalmente preparado y su culito lubricado y listo y todo eso, ¿Porque era su fantasía, vale? Y Cable lo estaba haciendo descender sobre él con una mano en su miembro para guiarlo a su entrada.

Wade jadeó y aplicó un poco más de presión sobre su erección. No duró mucho más. Pronto todo su juicio se nubló y el orgasmo lo golpeó como la decepción a una adolescente durante la primera vez de su chico. Eyaculó sobre su mano y el suelo. Apoyó ahora todo su peso en la pared con la respiración de lo más acelerada y por fin bajó su otra mano de su boca. Una vez su respiración se normalizó cogió un trozo de papel higiénico y limpió el estropicio. Luego se subió los pantalones, lanzó el papel en vez de la basura al váter y tiró de la cadena para disimular. Abrió el grifo y se lavó las manos porque no era tan cochino, _muchas gracias_.

Al mirarse al espejo vigiló que todo estuviera en orden (menos su decencia por haberse manoseado pensando en su compañero de piso) y salió del baño. Pasó por delante de Cable hasta llegar a su lado del sofá y se fijó en él. Por suerte estaba con el entrecejo arrugado leyendo alguna noticia de Twitter en su nuevo móvil.

Wade cogió la mitad restante de su primer taco y siguió comiendo como si no acabara de tener un orgasmo pensando en el hombre cerca suyo.

Entonces un pensamiento llegó a él.

– ¡Oh! – Pegó un brinco y corrió a su habitación. Volvió tras diez segundos con su móvil en la mano. – Se me rompió el anterior. – Le explicó a Nathan que lo miraba de nuevo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. – Al parecer no es buena idea llevarlo a una misión... Oh, Nate, deberías haberlo visto. Estaba por hacerme un selfie con uno de esos cabrones muertos bocaabajo, yo poniendo morritos y haciendo el gesto de la paz con dos dedos y todo eso, ¡iba a ser una foto super guay para mi intagram! pero entonces me dieron un balazo en la pantalla. ¡Ni siquiera supe de dónde vino! El nuevo capullo se había escondido detrás de un contenedor de basura y me había disparado de ahí. – Sacudió la cabeza con enfado. – Compré este móvil esta tarde. Nuevo número y toda la pesca. Pásame el tuyo otra vez. Y ya de paso el de Domino.

El mercenario abrió muchísimo los ojos entonces y manos fueron directas a su cabeza al darse cuenta de la magnitud de su desgracia.

– ¡He perdido el número de Dopinder!

Cable sacudió la cabeza mirándolo.

– Ya le agregarás la próxima vez que te mensajee. Te pasas el tiempo enviando memes de gatos a todo el mundo. Pronto responderá con algún emoticono riéndose, siempre te está lamiendo las botas.

"Memes"

Wade estaba orgulloso de si mismo por haber añadido esa palabra en el vocabulario de Cable. Aunque claramente Twitter había jugado su parte en eso.

Se dejó caer en el sofá visiblemente relajado al caer en cuenta.

– Cierto... Bien pensado, C3PO.

Pudo ver perfectamente como la expresión de Nathan cambiaba y sus ojos se ampliaban con ese nuevo apodo.

– Star Wars. – Dijo y pareció orgulloso. – He entendido esa referencia.

Por los siguientes tres segundos se hizo el silencio.

Y entonces Wade empezó a reír y a reír y Nathan solo lo miró desternillarse con confusión por la broma que a él se le había escapado.

.

* * *

.

Octubre.

Quedaban 10 días contados para Halloween y el tiempo no podía ser más favorable para Wade que ahora podía usar sudaderas con capucha y bajo ellas una gorra con visera plana. Wade siempre fue más un hombre de verano, pero desde Arma X la llegada del frío se había vuelto para el canadiense una especie de regalo. Cuanta más ropa pudiera llevar encima para cubrirse y evitar que la gente lo mirara de más por la calle y cuchicheara por lo bajo (como si no pudiera oírles ni verlos observando) mucho mejor para él. Bajaba bastante su ansiedad y lo hacía sentirse mucho menos tenso.

el mercenario, ahora en su traje de Deadpool equipado con sus katanas y pistolas se detuvo en el escaparate de una tienda para ojear una bufanda con colores arcoiris en un maniquí que le había llamado la atención, pero un coche pasó a toda velocidad por la carretera detrás de él y dio un frenazo al casi chocarse con otro. El chirrido de las ruedas resonó por toda la calle y llamó la atención de todas las personas que paseaban en ese momento. Wade se apartó del escaparate y tras echar un rápido vistazo a la escena siguió caminando desinteresado.

Pasó cerca de otra tienda, que debido a las fechas en las que estaban esta presumía en su escaparate llamativos disfraces de Halloween bastante realistas. El mutado sonrió y sacó el móvil de sus pantalones (que se había traído a pesar de haber roto el último y haberse prometido a si mismo y a Nate que no volvería a llevarselo a una misión. ¿Alguna vez aprendería)

Tuvo que morderse el guante a través de la máscara para poder quitárselo y teclear en su móvil. Era un verdadero palo que la pantalla táctil no funcionara con el guante puesto y tuviera que retirárselo cada vez.

Con el guante aún en la boca sacó una foto a uno de los maniquíes disfrazados y abrió el chat de Cable, encontrándose con los numerosos mensajes que le había enviado ayer.

"Manzanas"

"Cebollas"

"Condones"

"Ajos"

"Lubricante"

"Fresas"

"Un nuevo dildo"

Nathan SIEMPRE lo dejaba en visto, así que Wade había empezado a usar su chat como la lista de la compra. Estaba seguro de que aunque no respondiera al mutante le hacía cierta gracia.

Seleccionó la foto del disfraz y se la envío. Luego escribió:

"¿Que te parece si me compro esta pasada de disfraz de Freddy Krueger? Me ahorraré bastante este año! con mi jeta no me hará falta comprar la careta."

Y también:

"Y luego dices que la palabra ahorro no entra en mi vocabulario!"

Estaba por bloquear el móvil y guardarlo, dando por sentado que como la mayoría de veces Nathan no respondería, pero se sorprendió considerablemente para bien al ver bajo el nombre del contacto un "escribiendo" y esperó mirando la pantalla hasta que recibió una respuesta.

"¿Puedes parar de hacer chistes sobre tu apariencia?"

Wade de apoyó en el cristal del tienda y escribió rápido su respuesta.

"Alguien siempre va a hacerlos. Prefiero sumarme al carro".

 _Se hace más llevadero así_ , pensó con cierta amargura.

"No les veo la gracia."

"Yo si!"

Mentira, mentira, mentira.

"Pues sigue haciéndolos pero no cerca de mi. No me interesa oírlos"

Wade observó la pantalla durante unos segundos, sonriendo un poco ante el pensamiento de que a Nathan le importara como se sintiera respecto a su piel.

Tal vez solamente le dijo eso porque su sentido del humor no le permitía apreciar sus chistes de auto desprecio, ¿pero una chica puede soñar, no?

"Que más te da?"

La respuesta de Cable no llegó inmediatamente.

¿Había sonado borde? Tal vez un poquito… ¡No quería sonar borde, solo se sentía curioso!

Mierda, mierda.

Pasados un par de minutos una pareja de ancianos caminaron de la mano por delante de Wade y la mujer le dedicó una miradita de extrañeza. Se dio cuenta de como se estaba viendo. Un tipo enmascarado y cargado hasta arriba de armas con un guante en la boca (a través de la máscara) que miraba fijamente su móvil sin hacer absolutamente nada.

¡Y tenía trabajo que hacer!

Desde luego su enorme crush con el mutante estaba siendo toda una distracción esos días.

Por fin recibió la esperada respuesta y _sorpresa_ , fue una decepción.

Solo le había puesto una palabra.

"Paso"

Wade suspiró.

– Siempre un hombre de pocas palabras. – Rodó los ojos y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo para empezar a caminar.

Abrió la boca y dejó caer el guante, atrapandolo antes de que cayera al suelo y colocándoselo. Distraído como estaba con el guante no pudo hacer nada para tratar de defenderse en cuanto dos dardos fueron disparados a su cuello y el tercero le dio de pleno en el pecho.

Los ojos de su máscara se abrieron notablemente por la sorpresa. Antes de que su diestra llegara al dardo clavado en el lado izquierdo de su pecho sus ojos ya se habían cerrado. Una gasa con alguna sustancia fue presionada en su nariz, y al caer hacia atrás dos manos agarraron los hombros del cuerpo inconsciente y lo arrastraron hacia la negrura del callejón situado detrás, apartándolo así de la mirada de cualquier transeúnte.

El hombre con el rostro cubierto y vestido totalmente de negro detrás del mercenario no se detuvo hasta ocultarlo tras un contenedor de basura del callejón. Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía una furgoneta aparcó frente a ellos y tres personas más vestidas de igual forma bajaron a toda prisa.

– Un minuto. – Dijo una voz masculina desde el volante.

El resto se dio prisa. El más joven del grupo, apenas un novato de veintitrés años y de lo más nervioso observó como la mujer se arrodilló a un lado del cuerpo y cortó con unas tijeras el traje de Deadpool a la altura del pecho separándolo en dos partes. Estiró pues de ambas, dejando a la vista buena parte de su torso. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Cambiaron las herramientas usadas y la mujer ahora estaba abriendo el cuerpo del mercenario, hurgando en su interior en busca de sus órganos.

– Necesitamos el hígado y el corazón esta vez.

– ¡Rápido!

El chico era el único que no se movía y confuso contemplaba la escena. Era la primera vez que lo contrataban para un trabajo de ese tipo y aunque ahora su ayuda no fuera requerida no podía evitar hacer preguntas.

– ¿Por qué era necesaria la gasa?

– Le hará olvidar. – Lo informó la mujer mientras extraía el hígado cuidadosamente.

– Al menos esta vez ha salido bien. – Habló el hombre que había arrastrado el cuerpo al callejón. – _Tres_ dardos, Damian, gilipollas. Tres, no uno. Deadpool podría haberte matado por tu estupidez aquel día.

– Casi lo hizo. – Indicó la mujer para vergüenza del hombre que sin decir nada solo recogió los órganos que la fémina le pasaba.

En menos de un minuto habían terminado. El muchacho echó un último vistazo al cuerpo, cuestionándose si lo que hacían era del todo correcto mientras una mueca se formaba en su rostro, y salió corriendo tras el resto de vuelta a la furgoneta, que arrancó y se esfumó de la escena, dejando a Deadpool en el callejón, sin vida, sin recuerdos de lo sucedido y con solo sangre en el cuerpo y un agujero en su traje como prueba de lo sucedido.

Tal y como ocurrió la última vez; hacia cinco meses, frente a la puerta de su propio edificio.


	3. III

**III.**

.

 **POV: Cable.**

.

Wade le informó aquella vez en el bar que le dejaría estar en el piso con él los dos primeros meses a cambio de que solamente hiciera la comida y dado que no tenía otro lugar en el que quedarse ni dinero, Nathan había aceptado. Pero si el mercenario bocazas había creído que el mutante se esperaría dos meses para buscar trabajo, estaba muy pero que muy equivocado. Dedicó las dos primeras semanas en informarse sobre este siglo, en aprender nuevas recetas de cocina (con ingredientes que en el futuro ya no existían aprender fue en cierto modo fascinante) y a simplemente ser un muerto en vida (todo le hacía pensar en Hope y tenía cero ganas de salir de casa. ¿Al estar en el supermercado y ver una caja de galletas plasmada con dibujos infantiles? Solo podía pensar "Esto le gustaría a mi chica" y sus ojos se humedecerían y su pecho le dolería)

Una vez se obligó a si mismo a levantar cabeza, Cable se plantó en el bar de Weasel para pedir trabajos de mercenario.

No cogía muchos, solo los suficientes para pagar su parte del alquiler del piso y poder guardar dinero para sí mismo por si en un futuro requería de él.

Poco a poco, fue recuperándose de sus heridas, dejando atrás sus problemas de manejo de ira y asimilando la idea de no volver a ver a Hope (aunque aún dolía y le dolería toda la vida). Aprendió a pensar con positividad y con el tiempo creerse de verdad que ayudaría a cambiar el mundo para bien y que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Lo era.

Después de salvar a un grupo de chicas jóvenes de unos traficantes junto a Wade y ver sus expresiones de eterno agradecimiento y alivio estuvo muy seguro.

No salvaría el mundo salvando a unas muchachas, pero eran detalles que le hacían sentirse útil aquí, por ahora, y le hacían sentir en paz consigo mismo.

En cuanto al pensamiento de mudarse de piso tras cumplirse los dos meses, no lo consideró seriamente ni una sola vez. Había empezado a encontrarse a gusto con Wade, y creía que él tampoco quería que se fuera. Últimamente se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que este empezaba a importarle.

Al principio fue irritante cuando una vez que Nathan se compró un dispositivo móvil el canadiense llenó su chat de memes. Lo silenció al segundo día. Después, tras un período de serio aburrimiento cuando Wade no estaba en casa leyó sus mensajes y más veces de las que le gustaría admitir se encontró a si mismo sonriendo con los mensajes, sobretodo recientemente cuando el mercenario aparentemente se había dado por vencido ya que nunca respondía y usaba su chat como lista de la compra. No obstante, se vio obligado a responder en cuanto Wade empezó a hacer chistes auto despreciándose, cosa que irritó a Nathan y se lo hizo saber.

Bastante tenía con ver las miradas que la gente le dirigía a Wade por la calle (Nathan cuando iba con él y las captaba se aseguraba de enviarles de vuelta dagas con los ojos hasta que la vergüenza se abriera su camino en ellos) como para que el propio Wade se riera de su apariencia. No tenía gracia. Ni la más mínima.

Detalles como esos, eran los que le hacían darse cuenta del afecto que le había cogido al mercenario.

Llegó esa misma fría noche de octubre a casa cuando los problemas comenzaron, agotado. Dejó las llaves en el bol cerca de la puerta y encendió las luces del salón, encontrándose a Wade abrazado a sus rodillas en un rincón.

– ¿Wade?

El mencionado se sobresaltó un poco y levantó la cabeza para observarlo. Llevaba puesta la máscara, solo la máscara junto a unos pantalones cortos, y eso significaba que no estaba bien.

– Hey. – Respondió casi al instante, con un tono animado que el mutante reconoció como obviamente forzado–. Tuve una pesadilla. Un trabajo me salía mal y de pronto tenía a la pasma detrás de mí y Bruce Willis era el jefe de policía que de pronto me la tenía jurada. Era imposible matarlo y joder, vaya hostias que repartía. Fue... terrible.

Nathan exhaló un largo suspiro.

– Wade. ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?

– ...Bien.

El mutante se quitó la chaqueta y la dobló sobre si misma en su antebrazo. Wade contestaba con monosílabos o con muy pocas palabras cuando tenía la cabeza en otra parte, cosa que al conocerlo no hubiera creído que fuera posible. Al parecer si que habían ocasiones en las que se callaba. También sabía que no iba a conseguir muchas respuestas de él ahora estando en este estado.

– ¿Has cenado? Sobró comida tailandesa anoche.

– Ajá.

Nathan asintió. Le gustaría quedarse, pero no serviría de nada. Wade seguiría insistiendo en que no ocurría nada y Nate no es que fuera muy bueno con las consolaciones. (Con las emociones en general) A sabiendas de que probablemente Wade le patearía si se sentaba al lado, decidió retirarse.

– Buenas noches, Wade.

El mercenario simplemente movió la cabeza como despedida.

Nathan pasó por su lado y entró en su habitación. No tenía hambre.

.

Se sorprendió al día siguiente al llegar a la cocina con intención de hacer el desayuno y encontrarse a Wade (quien solía levantarse muy tarde) haciendo tortitas y cantando, moviendose también al ritmo de la música. Se había vestido incluso con una sudadera y tejanos cuando normalmente ni se molestaba en vestirse en casa. Y lo más importante, se había quitado la máscara.

– Give me a siiiign! hit me baby one more time!

– Buenos días.

– ¡Naaate! ¡canta conmigo! – Lo invitó con un tono cantarín sin dejar de bailar moviendo las caderas y levantó la sartén para en un rápido movimiento darle la vuelta a la tortita en el aire. En su opinión, había lanzado esa tortita demasiado alto.

– Nop.

– Aburridoo. – No sonaba molesto.

– Cocinillas de pacotilla. Tienes por lo menos dos tortitas pegadas en el techo.

Wade miró arriba, fijándose en las dos tortitas que efectivamente decoraban el techo. Se encogió de hombros.

– En un par de minutos se despegan y bajan, no te preocupes.

Nathan negó con la cabeza, pero estaba sonriendo con levedad. Le gustaba verlo así después de haberselo encontrado ayer en plena noche abrazado a sus rodillas en el salón. Fue hacia la cafetera a prepararles café a ambos mientras Wade terminaba con las tortitas.

– Te veo bien hoy.

– ¿Ah sí? Y eso que ni siquiera me he maquillado. – Bromeó Wade como de costumbre terminando de sumar la tortita recién hecha a la montaña de estas en el plato–. Me puse lo primero que vi en el armario. Yo sencillo pero siempre hermoso.

– Sabes que no es eso a lo que me refiero.

Wade chasqueó la lengua.

– Bueno... dormí bien anoche. No volví a soñar con Jason Statham.

Prefirió no comentar nada acerca de que había mencionado a un actor diferente del de anoche.

– Me alegro por eso. Te sienta bien sonreír así.

Wade pareció quedarse algo perplejo al oír el comentario, pero reaccionó rápido y sonrió nuevamente.

– Solo dices eso para que me levante de buen humor más a menudo y te haga tortitas. – Se acercó más a él cargando el plato con estas y con su mano libre le picó con un dedo en el pecho– Te encantan, lo sabes.

Nathan se permitió sonreír.

– Sí, me encantan. Ya podrías madrugar y hacerlas más veces. Para algo que haces bien...

– Capullo. – Wade le dio con el codo en el costado de forma juguetona al pasar por su lado para dejar el plato encima de la mesa de la cocina, la cual solo usaban durante el desayuno. Nathan se sorprendió ante el repentino impulso de agarrarlo del brazo y acercarlo más a él, y también lo ignoró.

Sin duda la falta de afecto romántico y de sexo le estaban empezando a afectar.

Comió en silencio escuchando la historia que le contaba Wade y que ya había oído más de tres veces. Una vez acabó su plato miró al contrario en silencio, esperando que terminara él también.

Wade al percatarse de su escrutinio lo miró con media tortita en la boca y otra media sobresaliendo de ella, confuso. Tenía la cara manchada de sirope de chocolate.

– ¿Mm?

– Quiero que me acompañes a detener a un grupo de traficantes de drogas.

– ¿Mmggg?

– Mañana. Domino nos acompañará. Hay dos mutantes entre ellos y debemos tener mucho cuidado.

Wade partió con los dientes la tortita en dos y dejó caer la parte que sobresalía, empezando a masticar rápido. Nathan esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

– ¿Es esto un trabajo de mercenario? Porque no tiene pinta de que detener a un grupo de traficantes vaya a mejorar gran cosa el mundo. Oh espera. ¿Acaso podrían meter en las drogas a un buen político y joder su carrera y llevarlo por el mal camino? ¿O a algún héroe con mallas apretadas? ¿Cómo podrías saber eso? Oh, odio tanto los putos viajes en el tiempo. Nunca les pillo el sentido.

– No es un trabajo. Es algo necesario. TIENE que hacerse. Y Wade. Nada de matar a ninguno de ellos.

– ¿Qué? ¡¿No podré sacar a Bea y Arthur a pasear?!

– Deja tus malditas katanas en casa. Si alguien muere, deben ser los dos mutantes. Nadie más. ¿Me oyes? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Inspiró profundamente y vio la confusión disiparse del rostro del mercenario que fue suavizandose poco a poco, hasta finalmente asentir con la cabeza.

– Puedes.

.

.

Domino pisó el freno de su furgoneta, e hizo una pompa gigante con su chicle antes de quitarse las gafas de sol y guardarlas en un cajón.

– Bueno. Aquí estamos.

Deadpool estaba a su lado equipado con el traje, y sí, para fastidio de Cable, con sus katanas. Tras escuchar sus múltiples quejas sin sentido sobre que "las katanas van con su traje y les gustan a sus fans" el mutante emitió un gruñido y no discutió más. Gruñido que al parecer el mercenario había tomado como un "mira, lleva tus putas katanas pero como la cagues te parto las piernas". Mensaje que captó bien. Empezaban a entenderse.

Cable abrió la puerta del asiento trasero dónde iba y salió cargando su arma. Los otros dos no tardaron en bajar también.

– Que conveniente a estas alturas del fanfic que Domino ya se haya sacado su carné de conducir. Y en fin, _C3PO_. ¿Nos cuentas que hacemos aquí y porque no podemos cargarnos a ninguno de ellos? – Inquirió Wade al situarse a su lado.

– No ahora. – Sentenció Cable sin mirarlo. – No la cagues.

– ¿A Domi no le dices nada?

– Tú eres el más impredecible y que más papeletas tiene de joder la misión. Por no mencionar el más idiota.

– Oh, _gracias_ por no mencionarlo.

– Parecéis una jodida pareja de ancianos casada. – Comentó Domino observándolos con cierta curiosidad.

– Bueno, él sí que es un anciano.

Cable lo asesinó con la mirada.

.

.

La pistola de Domino tenía silenciador.

Gracias a la bala que disparó a la cabeza del vigilante del poderoso grupo de narcotraficantes (su piel era verdosa con alguna que otra escama así que lo confirmaba como mutante) lograron entrar al refugio por sorpresa.

Deadpool fue el primero en entrar rompiendo una ventana al grito de '' ¿Estás ahí, Dios? ¡Soy yo, Margaret!'' y antes de que los siete hombres hubieran podido levantarse de la mesa que ocupaban donde tenían un gran montón de billetes esparcidos comenzó a golpearlos sin hacer uso de armas.

Cable y Domino entraron por la puerta.

Este primero, habiendo regulado su arma a la potencia mínima, disparó a la rodilla de uno que estaba a punto de usar la escopeta que acababa de recoger contra Wade. Eso hizo que la soltara y cayera al suelo con un aullido de dolor. Si tenía suerte volvería a caminar.

Neena corrió hacia el más próximo y comenzó a asestarle golpes al igual que Wade. Ambos mercenarios se movían muy bien.

– ¡Eh, abuelo! – Gritó Wade antes de partirle la nariz de una patada a uno de los hombres– ¿Me pasas el bastón para repartir hostiazos?

Cable usó su arma para golpear en la cabeza a un hombre que cargó contra él al grito de "¡Muere, hijo de puta!" Dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

– Me lo estoy guardando para al terminar aquí metértelo bien profundo por el culo.

– ¡Oh, _kinky_!

Para sorpresa suya, se encontró a si mismo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Tenía la mejilla manchada de sangre y no era suya.

Sintió la adrenalina dispararse por su cuerpo. Sus movimientos se hicieron casi automáticos y sus pulsaciones se aceleraron considerablemente.

 _Dios_ , Había echado de menos una buena batalla.

Pudo escuchar las bromas de Wade entre tanto alboroto, tal era la atención que le tenía puesta en esos momentos.

"¡Yuhuuuu! ¡Aquí llega el Hada de los dientes a recogerlos!" Justo antes de hacerle saltar más de un diente de un buen puñetazo a un tipo rechoncho.

Nathan nunca había pensado que pudiera apreciar el humor en una batalla. Pero Wade seguía sorprendiendolo.

Más de una vez se había quedado observando al mercenario luchar, era casi hipnótico, la forma en la que se movía al batallar como si estuviera en una pista de baile, y el danzando en su propia forma. Era ardiente.

Lo miró por un momento lucirse.

Domino también estaba muy versada en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y tenía una figura femenina que dejaría a cualquiera sin aliento. Y sin embargo, él prefería mirar a Wade.

No pudo permitirse más de dos segundos ahora. Tenía que centrarse. Golpeó en el pecho con su arma a uno de los hombres dejándolo sin aire. Antes de que este pudiera caer de rodillas al suelo, el ojo tecnoorganico de Cable brilló al reconocer ese rostro.

 _Bingo.  
_  
Con su mano biónica lo agarró de la camisa y lo empujó hacia la derecha presionándolo contra la pared. El tipo exhaló el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

– Por favor, por favor.

No habló él, sino el hombre de atrás que o Deadpool o Domino tendrían sometido de rodillas. No le importaba.

Deadpool habló por detrás de él, pero Cable no lo escuchó. Su atención estaba puesta en el tipo al que tenía contra la pared y que se veía como si de un momento a otro fuera a cagarse en los pantalones.

Cable apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, mostrando sus dientes.

– Andrew Hurles. – Dijo con voz ronca ocasionando que los ojos abiertos de este expresaran ahora más terror de ser posible, junto con una mezcla de confusión. Con su telepatía, Nathan captó sus pensamientos. Creía que estaba aquí para matarlo a él por algún motivo.

Sus creencias no eran correctas. Sin embargo, si que estaba aquí por él.

– Mi nombre es Cable. Vengo del futuro. Y acabo de salvar tu miserable vida.

Entonces lo soltó y las manos del tipo fueron con rapidez hacia la pared, apegandose lo más posible a esta una vez Cable retrocedió un paso poniendo distancia entre ellos. Estaba completamente aterrorizado. Cable no sintió ni una pizca de pena. Era una sucia rata que más de una vez había apalizado a su ex mujer y que si este mundo fuera justo debería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel.

No obstante, Cable debía dejarlo escapar con vida de ahí. Por el bien de la humanidad. Las consecuencias de matarlo él mismo o dejar que lo mataran, serían nefastas.

– ¿Cable? – Preguntó Domino a sus espaldas con un deje de confusión.

– ¿Qué cojones, Robocop?

Cable se giró entonces hacia el único hombre que no estaba inconsciente y que se mantenía de rodillas a un lado de Deadpool. Teniendo al hombre que le interesaba, el resto podían pudrirse por lo que a él respectaba.

Le disparó en la cabeza.

Acto seguida volvió a girarse hacia Andrew que ahora temblaba.

– Estos cabrones te habrían asesinado. – Siseó – Hubieras muerto con una bala entre ceja y ceja por cortesía de alguno de tus colegas. Vete de aquí. Y no puto vuelvas a meterte en este mundillo ni a ponerle la mano encima a nadie o yo mismo me encargaré de cortarte las pelotas, ¿entendido, _escoria_?

El hombre asintió con rapidez y cuando Cable hizo un gesto perezoso con la cabeza y con su brazo biónico para que se fuera, el tipo no tardó nada en hacerlo.

Cable se giró entonces para ver la mirada perpleja de Domino, y el rostro enmascarado de Wade que bien sabía opacaba su sorpresa.

No les dijo nada. Bajó la cabeza mirando el cadáver a los pies de Wade y al resto de los cuerpos inconscientes y entonces, se tensó.

– ¿Nate?

Su telepatía le hizo captar una nueva presencia ahora.

– ¡Cuidado!

Una enorme estaca de hielo fue directa a parar a un lado del cuerpo de Domino, que la esquivó por poco. _Tuvo suerte_.

Deadpool en un rápido movimiento sacó sus katanas. Sus ojos de su máscara se ampliaron mucho. El mutante responsable del ataque entró por una de las ventanas de un salto rompiéndola y haciendo saltar los cristales por doquier.

No era muy musculoso, de hecho era bastante delgado, pero era alto y sus ojos estaban cargados de ira y con una chispa de locura. Y sus manos congeladas dejaban claro que estaban ante una amenaza considerable.

– ¿Hielo? – Wade sonó ofendido.– ¿Me estás contando que este tío lanza estacas de hielo? Venga ya, ahora resultará llamarse Puño de hielo. Menuda pereza de fanfic, ¿acaso la autora no tenía ganas de pensar en algo mej...?

Cable dejó de oírlo en cuanto disparó al mutante con su arma subida a potencia 4. El hombre lo esquivó por poco.

Domino le disparó un par de veces y en una de ellas la bala hubiera ido a parar en su rodilla, pero el tipo bloqueó esta con la mano. Sin embargo si que pareció dolerle su acción, puesto que siseó.

Pero no fue a por ella en venganza.

Cable era el que más cerca estaba de él.

El narcotraficante corrió hacia Nathan, y una katana pasó a escasos centímetros de su cara por delante de él hasta clavarse en la pared. Lo hizo detenerse y girar la cabeza hacia Wade que corría en su dirección. Deadpool se deslizó por el suelo y con su otra katana le cortó un pie. La sangre salpicó pared y suelo violentamente.

Un aullido desgarrador resonó por todo el refugio.

– ¡Espero que seas bueno jugando a la pata coja! – Cable sabía que Wade sonreía bajo su máscara.

El canadiense a su lado se puso en pie con rapidez. De un salto, y sin necesidad de usar las manos, con elegancia, y el enemigo ahora apoyado contra la pared alargó una mano gélida para cogerlo por el traje y acercarlo a él.

Nathan sin pensarlo disparó hacia el tipo, dándole en el pecho. El hombre cayó entonces de rodillas con un nuevo grito. Estaba acabado, pero aún sostenía a Deadpool.

Fue entonces cuando Domino gritó.

– ¡Wade, a tus pies!

Nathan la vio. Una granada.

El tipo desde el suelo levantó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa maniaca.

Cable no lo pensó dos veces, avanzó hacia ellos y en lo que tardó en llegar solo le dio tiempo a Domino de gritar "¡No!" Y a Wade de separarse del agarre del mutante y poner un par de metros de distancia.

Cable se situó entre ambos, rodeó a Wade con un brazo y activó su escudo.

La granada estalló. La fuerza de esta hizo volar la pared y tanto Deadpool como Cable cayeron en direcciones opuestas.

Todo se oscureció para él durante un tiempo.

.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos temió haber perdido la vista.

Oscuridad.

Un pitido horrible era todo cuanto sus oídos dañados pudieron oír.

Pero poco a poco, la negrura desapareció y se transformó en un gris intenso. Vislumbró una figura circular al extremo superior derecho de otro color entonces, que reconoció como el sol.

Una sombra se alzó ante él y con su brazo pareció apartar alguna estructura de encima suyo. Nathan pudo sentir el peso abandonando su cuerpo que hasta ahora no había notado que tenía sobre si.

Solo podía pensar en una persona.

 _Wade._

La figura lo sostuvo de los hombros y lo hizo incorporarse hasta sentarse. Seguía sin oír nada, pero su visión iba mejorando.

Al fijarse en el rostro una vez sus ojos parecían haber tenido éxito en su objetivo de volver a su funcionamiento normal, se dio cuenta de que no estaba ante el mercenario, sino ante una Domino que lo miraba con preocupación.

– ¿Wade? – Cuestionó Cable con el corazón en un puño.

La mujer movió los labios al responderle, pero no logró escucharla. Lo ayudó a levantarse y una vez se puso de pie fue consciente del dolor intenso en su hombro. Fue girado abruptamente entonces por otra persona y pudo ver a Wade con media máscara destrozada mirándolo desde arriba. Le faltaba el ojo derecho debido a una furiosa quemadura y donde este debería estar, su factor curativo actuaba ahora formando y uniendo de nuevo el tejido muscular.

Se sintió aliviado de todas formas al darse cuenta de que al menos ese había sido su único daño sufrido.

– ¡Eres un completo gilipollas!

El pitido se estaba volviendo ahora más leve y pudo oír claramente la voz de Wade.

Apretó con fuerza los dientes cuando una fuerte sensación de mareo lo arrolló, pero la ignoró. Y también los gritos con múltiples insultos de Wade que siguieron hasta que los tres volvieron al coche. Cable por supuesto siendo prácticamente arrastrado por ambos mercenarios.

Poco después de que lo dejaran sentado en el asiento trasero del coche, Cable perdió la consciencia.

.

.

– ¿Donde...?

– Ah, despiertas justo a tiempo. – Lo recibió Domino desde el asiento del conductor con la vista puesta en la carretera.

– Siempre tan oportuno. – Giró la cabeza hacia Wade entonces que estaba a su lado y se había quitado su destrozada máscara. Su rostro ya estaba regenerado. No parecía muy contento. – Estamos llegando a un motel. Tienes el hombro jodido. Algo te debió rozar durante la explosión. Joder, tuviste suerte de no puto quemarte y haberme quitado así el título del único Krueger del equipo.

– Fue solo una granada.

– ¡Granada que me debería haber comido yo solo, gilipollas!

Cable soltó un gruñido, con cansancio. No quería discutir.

– Wade. Ya está. – Habló con calma Domino. – Le has insultado de todas las maneras posibles. Deja al pobre hombre en paz. Lo hecho hecho está.

– Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con su mierda suicida y sus sacrificios en los putos cómics...

Cable miró por la ventana y lo ignoró. No volvió a hablar hasta que llegaron al motel. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

.

El poder de Domino debía ser de verdad la suerte porque había conseguido que la anciana en la recepción del motel les dejara poner un pie dentro sin llamar a la policía.

Cable que ya se podía sostener de pie por su cuenta observó la escena.

– Mire... Solo queremos quedarnos una noche. Luego nos iremos. No queremos problemas por aquí, así que si nos deja una habitación con tres camas y promete no llamar a la policía...

Domino dejó unos cuantos billetes de más en el mostrador mostrando una sonrisa que hubiera resultado encantadora de no ser porque su cuello estaba manchado de sangre ajena e iba armada y acompañada de dos hombres también armados hasta los dientes, con la vestimenta hecha un desastre y magullados.

La mujer a cargo del motel parecía al borde de sufrir un infarto. No la culpaba.

– Te-tengan. – Dijo y les pasó una llave con rapidez con su mano temblorosa.

La sonrisa de Neena se acentuó y dejó ver sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Acto seguido se giró hacia ambos hombres. – ¡Vamos, chicos! Nathan, voy a tener que vendarte ese hombro.

– Puedo hacerlo yo solo.

– Pero voy a hacerlo yo, ¿vale? – Su tono de voz no dejaba lugar para reproches, así que una vez entraron en la habitación ella lo agarró de su antebrazo y lo arrastró al cuarto de baño para fastidio del hombre.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de este pudo escuchar a Wade gritar como un crío

"¡Hay una litera y una cama! ¡Me pido la litera de arriba! "

Nsthan se quitó la camiseta, se sentó en la tapa del retrete y observó expectante a Domino mientras ella por su parte se retiraba los guantes y se lavaba las manos. Había traído con ella un botiquín de primeros auxilios de su furgoneta con el que procedería a tratar su herida.

– Menudo día, ¿eh? – Dijo ella para romper el hielo y la tensión del momento. Él no tenía ganas de hablar así que solo emitió un sonido que podría significar cualquier cosa.

– Uno exitoso.

– Mm. Más te vale después de tanto drama. Sigo sin entender porqué demonios insistías en que no mataramos a esos tíos si luego le volaste la cabeza a uno.

– Solo quería mantener a uno de ellos a salvo. Quise asegurarme de que vosotros no matarais al indicado. El resto me la sudaban.

Siseó un poco en cuanto la mujer presionó una gasa impregnada en alcohol en su herida abierta.

– Lo siento, grandote.

Cable apartó la mirada.

– Los capullos del grupo se hubieran vuelto contra el idiota que salvé. Andrew. Un mutante lo hubiera matado, así que la hija de Andrew ahora de cuatro o seis años en el futuro ayudará a crear un virus que actúa sobre los mutantes matando los linfocitos CD4 a una velocidad alarmante. Un puto virus que acabaría con cientos y cientos de los nuestros, por pura venganza. Infeccioso. Transmisible por vía sexual y sanguinea.

Suspiró.

– Pagarían justos por pecadores.

– Entonces un virus... así como el VIH, ¿huh?

– Solo que mucho más eficaz en su misión de destruir el puto organismo.

Domino asintió.

– Bueno. Has hecho bien, Nathan. Gracias por esto. – Dijo con sinceridad y él tragó saliva aún sin mirarla. – Gracias. Y... odio cambiar de tema pero... Wade tiene razón, lo que has hecho ha sido muy imprudente. Con la parte de la granada, me refiero.

Cable solo emitió una especie de gruñido.

– Muerto no le sirves al mundo si es que pretendes evitar que se vaya a la mierda. Estás haciendo progresos y salvando muchas vidas sin que nadie lo sepa. Y deberías cuidarte más para poder seguir haciéndolo. Tú careces de un factor curativo. – Comentó y tras una pausa sacudió la cabeza– Y si hubieras muerto intentando salvarlo... Dios. No quiero ni pensar lo que sería capaz de hacer Wade.

Nathan lo imaginó por un momento. El dolor en los ojos marrones del mercenario al caer en cuenta de que le había perdido y que de nuevo estaba completamente solo y desamparado. El corazón se le estrujó mientras Domino ahora empezaba a vendar su hombro.

No supo porqué, pero al decir lo siguiente, algo en él le dijo que estaba mintiendo.

– Lo superaría. Ni siquiera estamos tan unidos.

Domino se detuvo con el vendaje y lo miró directamente a los ojos cuando él por fin dirigió su vista a ella.

– No crees eso que has dicho.

No volvió a contestar.

Eran compañeros de piso, sí. Creía que podían considerarse amigos. Wade le importaba y sabía que él también a Wade. ¿Pero su vínculo llegaría al punto de destrozar a Wade si algo le pasara?

Se dio cuenta entonces de que sí. Wade no estaba nada bien. Solo había tenido a Vanessa en el pasado y ahora que ella no estaba se había aferrado a Cable como si fuera su ancla en este mundo.

No sabía como sentirse al respecto.

Domino prosiguió con sus acciones.

– Mira... Sé que los dos lo habéis pasado horrible este último año, pero Wade... Obviamente te has dado cuenta de que no está mentalmente muy estable.

De eso claramente se había dado cuenta.

– No paso mucho tiempo con él, pero... para lo poco que lo veo le he visto demasiadas veces riéndose en un momento para en el otro quedarse en absoluto silencio, como si no estuviera ahí. Es hacer un chiste y a los dos segundos tener la cabeza en otra parte. Una vez creí haber visto sus ojos humedecerse.

Cable exhaló un largo suspiro. Quizá si que alguna que otra vez lo había visto hacer eso, varios meses atrás. No sabía que seguiría estando tan mal ahora. De nuevo, sintió una punzada en el pecho.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga con esta información?

– Solo quiero que tengas cuidado.

Neena terminó con el vendaje y lo observó frunciendo los labios en una fila línea.

– Él...-

Se vio interrumpida cuando un Wade más calmado abrió la puerta del baño y asomó su cabeza desenmascarada.

– No estaréis hablando de chicos guapos y habrá salido mi nombre por casualidad, ¿verdad?

– Para nada. – Contestó Cable y trató que su expresión no dejara traslucir el dolor que le provocó el tener que ponerse en pie. – Neena ya ha terminado aquí.

Wade asintió y a Cable le pareció ver como este recorría con su vista su torso desnudo por un segundo.

– Bien. Por cierto, este motel está muy bien. Osea, funcionan dos canales en la televisión y todo. En uno de ellos emiten Bob Esponja. Si tan solo tuvieramos palomitas aquí... ¿Quién se apunta?

– Yo misma. – Sonrió Domino al pasar el lado de Cable siguiendo al mercenario cuando se fue de nuevo. – Ah. Nathan, ya que estás aquí puedes ser el primero en usar la ducha.

Nathan asintió y compartió una última mirada con Domino antes de que ella abandonara el baño.

–¡La segunda en ducharse soy yo, Wade!, ¡¿me oyes?!


	4. IV

**IV**

.

 **POV: Wade.**

.

No había sentido un miedo tan intenso desde que Cable amenazaba con dispararle una bala a Russell en el orfanato.

Cuando se levantó del suelo con la mitad de su rostro en carne viva lo primero que hizo fue buscar desesperadamente con la poca visión que le otorgaba su único ojo sano a Nathan a través de todo el polvo, humo, y la inmensa cantidad de partículas negras, grises y blancas que cargaban el abrasador aire tras la explosión.

Tosió y gritó el nombre del mutante lo más alto que pudo.

Distinguó entre el humo a Neena que había estado lo suficientemente lejos como para salir casi intacta del estallido y al correr a su lado vislumbró claramente la preocupación plasmada al igual en el rostro ajeno.

Se miraron por un breve segundo. No hablaron porque no había absolutamente nada que decir. Apartaron la mirada y ambos siguieron buscando. Fue Neena la que acabó encontrando a Nathan entre los escombros y lo llamó para avisarlo. Hasta que no lo vio moverse por si mismo, aún con vida, los pulmones del mercenario no volvieron a llenarse de aire con una profunda inspiración para luego soltarlo en una larga exhalación.

 _¿En qué demonios pensaba?_

Cable podría haber muerto intentando salvarle el culo a él cuando Wade ni siquiera se mantenía muerto por más de tres horas. Había sido un movimiento estúpido que perfectamente podría haber acabado en tragedia y Wade estaba furioso con él.

Durante el trayecto de camino al motel más cercano no había hecho más que mirar mal al hombre durmiendo a su lado, de tal forma que Domino al verlo por el espejo retrovisor había bromeado al decir "si las miradas mataran te tomaría por un cobarde por asesinar a un tipo inconsciente".

No se permitió a si mismo imaginar lo que hubiera ocurrido en el terrible caso de que Nathan no hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión, porque si lo hacía, sabía que entraría en pánico.

Simplemente no podía hacer eso.

Posó la mirada en el pecho del mutante y vio este elevarse y bajar con cada respiración tomada, confirmando así que Nate solo estaba inconsciente, que seguía vivo y estaba a salvo.

Pero Wade seguía inquieto.

.

.

Mientras Nathan se duchaba una hora después y Domino veía Bob esponja a su lado Wade se dio cuenta de que la mercenaria estaba sentada de forma que tocaba lo más mínimamente posible la cama con tal de no mancharla. Y eso le hizo pensar en que ninguno de ellos tenía ropa limpia de recambio. Más por entretenerse a si mismo que por necesidad se levantó de la cama de un brinco.

– ¿Hay una tienda de ropa situada cerca de aquí, no?

– Me ha parecido ver dos o tres pequeñitas, sí. Pero no recuerdo de que eran.

– ¿Te queda pasta? No me suelo traer la cartera conmigo a trabajos de este tipo. Me forma arrugas en el traje y me hace ver menos sexy.

Domino asintió como si entendiera y metió una mano en su bolsillo para sacar su cartera, y al abrirla, _sorpresa_ , seguía llena de billetes.

Wade parpadeó.

– ¿Quién cojones te contrata a ti?

Domino sonrió y le tendió un buen fajo de billetes que Wade recogió impresionado.

– Mi poder es la suerte, ¿recuerdas?

– La suerte no es un pod-

– Sip, lo es. Sobretodo juega a mi favor cuando compro números de lotería.

El mercenario ahogó un grito de sorpresa.

– ¡No me jodas!

La sonrisa de Domino se ensanchó.

– Ajá, sí. No es coña.

– Joder, la puta madre que te parió... – Murmuró no sin sentir unos profundos celos antes de salir por la puerta y Domino rió.

.

Le sentó bien salir a comprar para despejarse un poco. Estaba físicamente agotado pero necesitaba esto o iba a acabar volviéndose majara (aún más) de tanto comerse la cabeza en ese motel.

No más de veinte minutos después volvió cargando una bolsa con comida y otra con prendas de vestir. Había cogido lo primero que había pillado en la tienda de ropa, excepto en el caso de Cable. Oh, con el se había vengado bien con lo que le había comprado.

– ¡Cariñooo! ¡Ya estoy en casaaa! – Exclamó nada más entrar de nuevo a la habitación y cerrar la puerta con el pie. Domino se levantó al instante de la cama y corrió en su búsqueda.

– Oh, menos mal que ya has traído la ropa y puedo ducharme. Vavava, dame lo mío.

– Espera espeeeera, impaciente. – Ignorándola caminó hacia donde estaba Cable sentado en la cama (cama que al parecer todos iban a usar como sofá para ver la tele)

El mutante iba vestido solo con los pantalones que había llevado en la misión y estaba sin camiseta. Comprensible, teniendo en cuenta esta había quedado manchado de sangre, tanto propia por la herida de su hombro como ajena.

Wade trató de no fijarse en esos músculos que invitaban a su mirada a recorrerlos y dejó el contenido de una de las dos bolsas sobre la cama.

Le pasó enseguida las prendas que pertenecían a una ansiosa Domino: unos vaqueros simples negros y una camiseta de los pitufos.

– Toma, toma. Impaciente.

– Oh, por fin. – Tomó la ropa sin siquiera echarle un vistazo y corrió para desaparecer dentro del baño.

Wade miró a Nathan y se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos azules ya lo observaban atentamente.

– No pienso darte las gracias por lo que has hecho si es lo que estás esperando. – Avisó Wade.

– No esperaba que lo hicieras.

– Ni debo. – Respondió y le lanzó al pecho la camiseta rosa de Hello Kitty.

Cable la tomó entre sus manos y observó la prenda como si fuera un alien.

– Esa es la tuya. – Lo informó el mercenario de lo más orgulloso con una sonrisa.

Para su decepción el mutante simplemente frunció levemente el ceño y se la puso sin pronunciar palabra.

Wade se había esperado un poco más de discusión. Vaya.

Le pasó también los pantalones de color caqui a Cable y se echó sobre la cama. Eso sí que se ganó un "mmmf" de parte del contrario que dejaba claro su desagrado.

– Vas a manchar la jodida cama de polvo si es que no manchas las sábanas de sangre.

– Te jodes. Esta es tu cama y te lo mereces.

Bastante suerte tenía de que no subiera los pies al colchón.

– ¿Y quién ha decidido eso?

– Yo mismo. Justo ahora.

Cable sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y empezó a bajarse los pantalones.

Wade abrió los ojos como platos y se incorporó sobre sus codos en la cama para poder verlo bien y disfrutar de las vistas.

A la mierda el disimulo. No apartó la mirada de ese atrayente bulto que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Y él que pensaba que la enorme arma de Cable era para compensar su tamaño ahí abajo...

Para nada.

Cable obviamente debió darse cuenta de su escrutinio pero no comentó nada. Se le notaba hecho polvo. Cogió sus nuevos pantalones comprados por el mercenario y se los puso. Luego se sentó y se tumbó en la cama a su lado de cara al techo. Exhaló un largo suspiro de cansancio. De fondo Wade escuchó el agua de la ducha correr desde el baño y el relajante sonido se volvió dueño del momento por unos breves instantes.

Se humedeció los labios mirando a Cable que había cerrado los ojos.

– ¿Quieres un masaje?

– Creía que estabas enfadado.

– Lo sigo estando y te voy a recordar tu idiotez toda la vida. Pero ya me conoces, soy incapaz de ser borde interpretando bien mi papel de cabreado por más de media hora.

– Mejor. – Respondió Cable. Y tras una pausa: – No quiero ningún masaje. Nunca han logrado su cometido de relajarme.

– Eso es que no has recibido ninguno mío. Tengo muy buenas manos. – Hizo el gesto de subir y bajar repetidamente las cejas con picardía a pesar de que Cable no lo estaba mirando. El contrario negó con la cabeza. Se giró hacia su lado y abrió los ojos.

Wade se incorporó apoyando su propia cabeza sobre la almohada al igual que él. Cerca de Cable, muy cerca.

– Tal vez en otra ocasión. – Dijo Nathan.

Wade sonrió y le picó flojito en el pecho con el índice.

– No te arrepentirás.

 _Y ahora es seguramente cuando la tercera persona escoge este maravilloso momento para interrumpir._ Pensó Wade y efectivamente Domino salió del baño observándolos con las cejas hasta el cielo.

 _Já. Lo dicho._

– Que lindos. – Comentó y cogió la otra bolsa de la comida situada en la cama cerca de los pies de Wade, que se incorporó quedando sentado. Antes de que Neena ojeara el interior de la bolsa el mercenario la señaló con un dedo.

– Oye. Yo te quería hacer a ti una pregunta.

– Pues pregunta.

Cable en cambio no se movió y cansado como estaba Wade intuyó que volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormirse un rato.

– Tienes una tremenda cantidad de pasta visto lo visto. ¿Por qué trabajas como mercenaria?

– ¿No es obvio? – Cuestionó Domino.

– Le gusta esto. – Fue Cable el que respondió. – Ella es como nosotros.

– Exacto. La adrenalina, la acción, la incertidumbre sobre lo que puede pasar. Cuando tienes tanta suerte todo parece inclinarse a tu favor y la vida termina volviéndose aburrida.

– Cojones. ¿Con tanta pasta quién se aburre?

A Wade se le podían ocurrir mil formas de gastar tanto dinero y ninguna de ellas lo haría aburrirse. Solamente había que tener un poquito de imaginación.

Neena solo sonrió sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

– Te sorprenderías. ¿Que has traído de cena?

– Sandwiches. No había mucha comida ya preparada donde escoger y aquí ni siquiera hay un puto microondas.

– Ya está bien.

– ¡Bueno! – Wade estiró los brazos desperezandose y luego salió de la cama de un salto. – Voy a darme una duchita. No hagáis cosas guarras en mi ausencia que ya sé que tuvisteis un lío en los cómics y tal pero aquí no os lo recomiendo. Nadie quiere ver o leer eso.

– No, gracias. – Fue la rápida respuesta de Domino. Cable solo gruñó.

– Míralo. – Comentó con ternura Wade mientras recogía su ropa limpia con la que se vestiría después. – Siempre me ha parecido adorable como los ancianitos se van a dormir a tan prontas horas.

– Te meteré mi pistola por el culo. – Contraatacó Cable sin moverse y antes de cerrar la puerta del baño el mercenario asomó la cabeza y dijo lo siguiente mientras Neena se reía.

– Eso ha sonado más sexy de lo que debería.

.

.

Una vez salió del baño vestido con su camiseta de hora de aventuras, unos pantalones vaqueros rosas y unas sandalias (era octubre y fuera hacía frío pero hacia mucho calor en el interior de la habitación y a Wade se la sudaba todo) los tres cenaron dos Sandwiches cada uno conversando amigablemente.

Wade se había olvidado de comprar servilletas y Neena se lo echó en cara con burla. Tuvieron que ir varias veces al baño a lavarse la boca y manos para quitarse los restos de mayonesa y atún.

En un momento la mercenaria le pidió a Nathan que le contara el porqué del ataque de hoy a esos narcotraficantes y el mutante lo hizo. Wade escuchó con interés mientras masticaba.

Nada más terminar de cenar decidieron irse a dormir, demasiado cansados como para hacer otra cosa.

Wade durmió felizmente en la litera de arriba.


	5. V

**V.**

.

Se fueron temprano por la mañana del motel porque Wade tenía un trabajo pendiente, así que Domino los dejó en casa cerca de las 12:00 y Deadpool a las 14:00 ya estaba saliendo para emprender una misión a Japón con un nuevo traje impoluto e intacto en su maleta. Hacía un par de meses había conseguido a alguien que le hiciera varias réplicas de su traje y ya no tenía porque molestarse con arreglarlo él mismo o poner cinta aislante.

Algo lo tenía intranquilo. No era nada normal despertarse en mitad de un callejón empapado de sangre y sin recuerdos de lo ocurrido y de como había ido a parar allí. Incluso para alguien con una vida tan loca como Wade.

La primera vez que le ocurrió en su edificio, pensó que su perdida de memoria se debió a un tumor situado justo en la maldita área de su cerebro que permitía almacenar recuerdos; pero aquello siguió ocurriendo, y cada vez despertaba con evidencias de haber sido asaltado. Sabía que algo olía muy mal y estaba dispuesto a averiguar que era y cortar las cabezas de aquellos responsables.

Esperó que un ataque volviera a repetirse durante esta misión a Japón, pero todo fue a pedir de boca. Acabó con el grupo mafioso que le habían contratado para eliminar y volvió a casa nueve días después de su partida.

Puntual para Halloween.

Se aseguró de comprar unos buenos disfraces ya que estaba en Japón. En aquel país había de todo, ¡y eran de lo más realistas! A Nathan le iban a encantar. También llenó la maleta con varias cosas frikis: ropa, accesorios, y diferentes tipos de comida japonesa que no había probado en su vida y que lo haría junto a Nathan entre risas.

Cuando Cable abrió la puerta esa tarde recibió a un Wade que vestía un gracioso kimono rosa y la máscara; y antes de que terminara de abrir la boca para murmurar posiblemente un "que demonios, Wade" el mercenario soltó la maleta y lo abrazó.

Fue un impulso que no pudo controlar, pero le había echado de menos y en defensa de Wade, últimamente estaba más cariñoso de lo normal. Estaba en esos días del mes por los que los hombres también pasan. A su manera. Eso decía el mercenario muchas veces, y si alguien le rebatía, le aseguraría que estaba científicamente comprobado- o eso leyó en Google.

Se separó antes de que Cable lograra reaccionar.

– ¡Te he traído cosas!

Tras salir de su asombro Nathan sonrió y cerró la puerta luego de que el mercenario pasara dentro.

– Bueno, muéstramelas entonces.

.

XXX

.

Sobre las ocho llamaron a la puerta. Wade interrumpió su explicación sobre su experiencia en Japón esos días y se puso de pie de un salto del sofá alertando a Cable. Fue corriendo a por su cuenco de caramelos en la cocina y luego abrió la puerta.

– ¿Truco o trato? – Canturrearon al mismo tiempo un grupo de cuatro niños disfrazados.

Uno de ellos, disfrazado de vampiro, alzó los brazos en una posición de ataque hizo ademán de abalanzarse sobre el mercenario. Ante eso, Wade fingió asustarse emitiendo un grito de lo más afeminado y se dejó caer hacia atrás de culo. Como si estuviera ante la imagen más terrorífica de su vida, se llevó una mano al pecho.

– ¡Santa Bea Arthur, menudo susto!

Cuando los niños se rieron, Nathan irguió una ceja con cierta diversión y se levantó del sofá para ver la escena de cerca.

– ¡Será mejor que nos de caramelos si no quiere usted sufrir otro terrible susto, señor!

– ¡No, cielos! – Exclamó al levantarse con rapidez. – Por favor, apiadaros de un pobre hombre terminal que acaba de hacerse caquita en los pantalones y de su anciano compañero de piso. Para una vez que lo saco de la residencia de ancianos no debería de sufrir estos terribles sustos.

Los niños rieron, aunque supuso que a Cable le hizo menos gracia. Supuso bien.

– Tomad, por favor, aceptad mis caramelos que además... ¡tachan! son con azúcar.

Wade sabía que la mayoría de adultos responsables (y por tanto aburridos) solían regalar caramelos sin un ápice de azúcar a los niños en Halloween, cosa que por supuesto, no compartía con ellos, (porque Wade era un tío guay.)

Justo cuando estaba por depositar un buen puñado de caramelos a la mano tendida del niño esqueleto, Wade la retiró y alzó el índice de esa misma mano, llevándosela después a los labios.

– ¡Eeepa! ¿Ninguno de aquí tendréis diabetes, verdad?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron bajo su máscara hasta que se volvieron dos finas ranuras. Todos los menores frente a él negaron enérgicamente con la cabeza.

– No, señor. – Respondió el vampiro.

– Noop. – Corroboró la mujer lobo.

Wade se rascó la barbilla como si estuviera teniendo segundos pensamientos.

– Hummm... ¿Os cepillaréis los piños después de cada comida, verdad?

Todos asintieron inmediatamente.

– Siempre. – Respondió la mujer lobo.

– Uy, ¿seguro? Mostradme esas blancas dentaduras entonces.

Los niños rieron y estiraron los labios para revelar sus dientes.

– ¡Cuanta blancura! ¡Estoy impresionado! Podríais servir incluso como modelos en un anuncio de Vitaldent. De verdad os lo digo. Y hablando de Vitaldent, por favor, no vayáis en la vida que os harán un destrozo en la boca. Mi padre aquí atrás. – Señaló con el pulgar a Cable detrás de él. – Puede afirmarlo. No sabéis cuantos problemas tuvo para ponerse su nueva dentadura postiza. Estuvo viviendo a base de comer sopa por meses.

Entre risas y después de escuchar las ocurrencias del enmascarado durante un minuto más, los menores finalmente se fueron contentos con un buen puñado de caramelos. Y porque le habían caído bien a Wade, con parte de las golosinas que se trajo de Japón.

– Se te dan muy bien los niños. – Mencionó Nathan sonriendo con levedad cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada. Wade sonrió, cogió un caramelo del cuenco y se lo lanzó. El mutante lo atrapó con una mano en el aire.

– Eso parece. Hay muchos padres estrictos por el mundo, ¿sabes? Los míos por ejemplo lo eran. Bueno. Solamente mi madre cuenta dado que mi padre se fue un día a buscar tabaco y no le volvimos a ver el pelo. – Se encogió de hombros - Así que pienso que siempre está bien para los chavales cruzarse con alguien enrollado que les haga pasar un buen rato y desconectar. Yo lo agradecía muchísimo, al menos. – Explicó y luego pensó algo – ¿A tu niña le gustaba Halloween?

– Halloween no es algo que se celebre en el futuro.

Wade parpadeó.

– Nate. Cada vez que abres la boca para hablar del futuro me deprimes.

Nathan sacudió la cabeza.

– La Navidad, sin embargo, si la celebramos.

– Oh. Está bien saber que el gordo Santa Clavos sobrevive en tu mierda de futuro apocalíptico edgy y deprimente.

El mutante no pareció prestarle atención puesto que no lo estaba ni siquiera mirando. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste.

– A mi hija le encantaba. – Dijo y durante tres segundos su mirada se desvió hacia su cuarto. – Fue en la pasada Navidad cuando le regalé el osito de peluche.

Y en ese momento Wade entendió porqué había mirado en esa dirección. El mutante guardaba con cariño el osito en la mesita de noche en su cuarto.

(Había entrado una vez a cotillear cuando Nate no estaba en casa y le había enternecido.)

Y para sorpresa del mercenario, Cable culminó su frase con lo siguiente.

– Y también me gustaba a mi. Era un gusto que en casa todos compartíamos

– ¿La Navidad? – Cuestionó Wade con sorpresa.

Nathan asintió con un rostro inexpresivo.

– ...Vaya. – Wade no supo que más decir.

Realmente no supo por qué se sorprendía. A todo el mundo le gusta la Navidad, ¿No? A pesar de que muchos se hicieran los guays al decir "a mi no me gusta la navidad, mimimi'" En su opinión, aquello era obviamente una mentira para hacerse los interesantes. Y si de verdad había un caso extraño de alguien que odiaba la navidad entonces esa persona entraba directa a la lista de personas en las que Wade Wilson jamás confiaría.

Supuso que de haber alguien con esa opinión respecto a las fechas navideñas y que se excluiría de la lista, ese sería Cable, por el único motivo de que hasta ahora Nathan había mostrado muy poco interés en todo lo relacionado a las fiestas.

Por supuesto que si alguna fiesta le gustaba, esa debía ser la navidad.

Wade esbozó una sonrisa algo triste.

– Siempre adoré la Navidad. Desde que era un enano.

El mutante lo observó en silencio y su ceño se arrugó mínimamente, aunque Wade habiendo pasado tanto tiempo estudiando sus expresiones faciales, pudo reconocer esas arruguitas y relacionarlas con la confusión. Se aclaró la garganta y formó una mueca. No tardó en explicarse.

– Me detectaron el cáncer en Navidad, ¿sabes? No he vuelto a disfrutar esas fechas como antes. Hum. Demasiados... – Gesticuló con una mano en el aire– malos recuerdos.

La expresión de Nathan se suavizó, comprendiendo.

– Oh. Entiendo.

– Mm. Ya.

Estaba justo por hacer algún chiste para restar importancia a la situación y no volver las cosas incómodas, como solía hacer siempre en esos casos, pero antes de poder pronunciar una palabra, Cable se adelantó y lo sorprendió de nuevo.

– ¿Quieres que salgamos hoy a dar una vuelta?

Su respuesta fue instantánea.

– ¡Sí!

Cable asintió una vez.

– Pero quítate ese ridículo vestido antes.

– Se llama yukata-

– Y la máscara también.

– Buena idea. Es Halloween al fin y al cabo. Seré el mejor cosplayer de Freddie Kruegger.

Un gruñido.

– Wade...

– Vale, perdón. Se me escapó. Nada de chistes de auto desprecio enfrente tuyo. Lo tengo en mis apuntes. Además, ese chiste ya lo usé en el segundo capítulo.

.

XXX

.

Nathan era bastante friolero. Wade, como era de esperar, se burlaba de él de vez en cuando al verlo tan abrigado por casa diciendo que el tener tanto frío se debía a la edad. Ahora aprovechó eso para arrimarse quizá más de la cuenta al mutante mientras ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro por las calles. Si Nathan notó su cercanía, no comentó nada. Caminaron hablando de temas sin importancia por el corazón de la ciudad, la cual los envolvía como una manta familiar con sus característicos sonidos y olores que llenaban a Wade de una calma inusual.

Se fijó en que habían muchos niños disfrazados pero pocos adultos se animaban a ir a juego.

– De tener un enano yo también me disfrazaría al acompañarlo para pedir caramelos. – Comentó Wade al fijarse a un padre disfrazado de mujer con pintalabios, peluca rubia y vestido blanco con manchas rojas que simulaban sangre. Asintió con la cabeza, aprobador. – Ese, ese sería yo.

– No me cabe duda. – Replicó Nathan y Wade se alegró enormemente y sintió un familiar calor en el pecho al conseguir arrancarle una carcajada entonces.

Nathan no podía parecerle más atractivo cuando se reía así. Era difícil conseguir sacarle esa risa en específico, que de todas las que tenía, para Wade era su favorita y la más rara de oír. Parecía muy alegre así. Calmado y relajado.

Wade se le quedó mirando en silencio. En aquel momento, lo amó tanto que olvidó como se respiraba.

XXX

– Paremos un ratito en este banco, estoy muerto. – Suplicó el mercenario avanzada la noche en cuanto ya pocos niños quedaban por la calle y su presencia se había visto reemplazada por la de jóvenes borrachos que habían salido de fiesta. Tras el vuelo de vuelta de Japón, el ajetreo en el aeropuerto (odiaba los aeropuertos) y el nuevo rato de camino a casa en taxi Wade estaba de lo más cansado. Apenas había parado quieto en su corta estancia en Japón tampoco siendo una persona tan activa, y Nathan lo comprendió.

Se sentó en el banco y frotó sus manos por el frío característico de octubre. No había traído guantes.

– Al final has cogido frío tú también. Deberíamos ir volviendo. – Sugirió el mayor frente a Wade.

– Sí. Esta noche pondrán maratones de películas de terror en todos los canales y estaría bien ver alguna. Así tendré excusa para agarrarme de tu brazo. – Bromeó Wade con un tono sugerente que hizo rodar los ojos a Nathan con afecto.

— Como si necesitaras excusa para eso. Incluso en las escenas intensas de películas de acción te agarras como un pulpo.

– Pero no te apartas.

– Te volverías a enganchar.

– Touché. – Le dio la razón Wade y el contrario resopló por la nariz. Se sentó después a su lado en el banco. El mercenario sacó una cajetilla de tabaco y extrajo un cigarrillo para después situarlo en sus labios y encenderlo con el mechero.

– Creí que lo habías dejado.

Negó con la cabeza.

– Nop. Es sólo que no fumo en casa.

– Que considerado.

– Tsk.

– Nunca he sido muy fan del tabaco.

– Tú no eres fan de nada, Nate. – Bromeó Wade y el mutante se encogió de hombros. –Pero no, yo tampoco soy fan del tabaco.

– ¿Y entonces? – Nathan frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

– ¿Por qué fumo? – Preguntó el mercenario y le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo. Soltó el humo–. Porque puedo. – Respondió con simpleza–. No me hace ningún daño. Será una gilipollez, pero hacer esto cuando a estas alturas debería estar más que muerto... Es como decirle un "jódete" al cáncer.

Por tonto que fuera el motivo, Nathan no comentó nada al respecto. Solo murmuró un "mm". Tras unos segundos Wade rió por lo bajo y se arrimó a él, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

– ¿Tú no te disfrazas hoy, huh?

– Sí, de mujer con un traje de novia sangriento, como el tipo de antes. – Replicó con sarcasmo. – Aún queda noche por delante.

Wade rió ahora más fuerte.

– Te pegaría.

– Tsk.

– Te sacaría tantas fotos... Podríamos ir a juego el año que viene.

– Payaso.

Entre bromas y juegos finalmente se levantaron para regresar a casa, y para sorpresa de Wade, Nathan no se apartó en ningún momento para zafarse de su agarre. Y de hecho, pasó su brazo no biónico por su cintura.

.

.

 **Noviembre.**

.

.

Wade cruzó las piernas sentado en una silla en lo alto de la terraza de un piso de cinco plantas y mordió un Donuts con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba un batido de fresa.

A sus pies, descansaba el rifle con el que debería disparar a través de la ventana a un tipo en el edificio de en frente, situado a la misma altura.

Pan comido.

Según lo estimado, aun le quedaría al tipo cerca de treinta minutos para aparecer. Tiempo suficiente para que Wade terminara su merienda. El trabajo de mercenario era favorable en muchos aspectos. Sin embargo, no pudo disfrutar demasiado de su tiempo en solitario, pendiente como estaba de otra cosa.

Media hora después, Wade disparó con el rifle la bala que fue clavada en la sien del objetivo, completando con éxito su trabajo.

– ¡Sí, toma ya! – Alzó el puño en el aire, triunfante y se preparó para su escapada.

Al salir del edificio silbando, un coche cruzó la carretera de en frente de él y se detuvo varios metros por delante. Wade observó el automóvil con detenimiento por unos segundos, pero eso no fue problema para él al esquivar el dardo que le fue disparado desde otra dirección: se hizo a un lado al instante.

Cogió su pistola y disparó con ella al mismo lugar del que el dardo vino. Fue en lo alto de un edificio de esa misma calle, no muy alto, y no desde una distancia muy lejana, de modo que el mercenario acertó dándole en el cuello al hombre que había intentado atacarlo. Wade llevaba sabiendo de su paradero cerca de media hora. Sabía que lo había estado observando, a la espera de que pusiera un pie en la calle para atacarle.

– ¡Joderos, cabrones! – Gritó eufórico y sin perder el tiempo empezó a correr tras aquel coche negro sospechoso, que arrancó enseguida. Wade disparó varias veces a los cristales y a las ruedas, pero el vehículo logró desaparecer al cruzar la esquina.

El mercenario se quedó alrededor de cinco minutos soltando una retahíla de insultos, que prosiguió una vez inspeccionó el cuerpo del hombre al que había asesinado en lo alto del edificio y no encontró pista alguna. No portaba móvil con él ni tarjeta identificativa.

Su mayor error fue asesinarlo. Ahora no podría interrogarlo y sacar respuestas.

¿Quienes demonios eran sus atacantes y que buscaban de él?

.

XXX

.

Llegó a casa con rapidez. Cable no estaba ahí y eso fue reconfortante. Entró a su habitación, se tiró a la cama y marcó en su móvil el número de teléfono de Weasel. Se lo llevó a la oreja y cerró los ojos.

– Vamos, capullo, cógelo, cógelo... – Musitó con inquietud.

Al tercer tono, su amigo respondió.

– Qué coño, Wade? – Se le notaba adormilado, posiblemente había estado durmiendo la siesta.

– ¡Abre, abre, abre el bar!

– …Se te nota desesperado por emborracharte. O intentarlo. Ese factor curativo tuyo es un truño. ¿Ha pasado algo, no?

– Sí, de hecho, estoy muy jodid-

No pudo culminar la frase.

– Mira tío. Voy a ser sincero contigo. La verdad es que no me importa.

Wade parpadeó. Pudo visualizar en su mente la cara desinteresada y somnolienta de Weasel en esos momentos con el teléfono presionado en la oreja.

– Te pagaré el doble por cada bebida que consuma mientras te cuento las desgracias de mi patética vida.

Una pausa mientras el otro se lo pensaba.

– Vale. Pero no pienso arrimar mi hombro y dejar que me lloriquees como la última vez.

La última vez fue hacía ya varios meses, cuando la muerte de Vanessa era reciente y Wade estaba en su punto más bajo, roto.

Weasel pareció darse cuenta de la cagada ya que exclamó un suave "Oh".

– Eso ha sido bastante grosero. Tampoco quería-

– Que te den, tío. – Le espetó Wade– ¿Abrirás entonces?

Un sonoro suspiro sonó al otro lado de la línea.

– La madre que te parió, Wade.

– ¿Eso es un sí?

Eso era un sí.

.

XXX

.

–¡Estoy metido de mierda hasta el cuello! – Fue lo primero que exclamó el mercenario nada más abrir la puerta del establecimiento.

El dueño del bar levantó una mano, pidiéndole sin palabras que se detuviera.

– ¿Tienes el dinero suficiente?

Wade le mostró su cartera llena de billetes. Weasel asintió.

– Entonces, cuéntame.

– Primero, ¿Por qué pasas la bayeta sobre el mismo punto de la barra una y otra vez en forma circular? ¿Cómo cojones pretendes limpiarla de esta forma?

Weasel se detuvo y miró la bayeta a sus manos. Su expresión ilegible.

Wade lo dejó pasar con un gesto de mano y fue a lo realmente importante. Golpeó la barra con su dedo índice y ancló la mirada en el contrario.

– Creo que tengo a un grupo de fanáticos obsesionados conmigo.

– ¿Fans mojabragas?

– No. Son... No sé qué cojones son pero no acuden a mi en busca de autógrafos ni fotos, sino a joderme. No en el buen sentido de la palabra. En la otra. Y los cabrones saben donde vivo porque me atacaron en la puerta de mi jodido piso, Weasel. Me drogaron y apuñalaron – Weasel lo miró con extrañeza en esa parte–. Estoy de mierda hasta el cuello y no quiero arrastrar a Cable a esto.

– Llevas meses compartiendo piso con él. A estas alturas creí que ya habría cierta confianza como para contarle tus mierdas. ¿O sigue apuñalándote de vez en cuando como esa vez que lo despertaste de la siesta?

Weasel le sirvió una cerveza sin necesidad de que el mercenario la pidiera. Se lo agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y dio un largo trago a su jarra.

– Si Cable tuviera Facebook marcaría nuestra relación como un "es complicado". – Explicó.

– Osea que no es tu amigo.

Wade dejó su jarra sonoramente sobre la barra en un rápido movimiento y ofendido, exclamó lo siguiente.

– ¡Somos más que amigos! Es solo, que aún no se ha dado cuenta.

El hombre de las gafas lo miró en silencio, medio en shock.

– Más que amigos.

Wade se inclinó un poco hacia él.

– A veces lo miro y mi mente vuela fantaseando con un escenario en el que lo cabalgo como si yo fuera un cowboy y él un mustang salvaje del viejo oeste.

– ….Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido.

– ¡Y a veces! Me da la sensación de que él me dejaría si intentara algo parecido. – Wade prensó los labios en una mueca y negó con la cabeza–. No lo sé, tío. Llámame loco. Pero creo que hay algo. – Se aclaró la garganta y se corrigió–. Podría haber algo.

– No me pagas lo suficiente para esto.

– Y el caso es que. No sé qué debería hacer. No tengo ni puta idea de quién o quienes me atacan y me dejan tirado en plena calle como la basura que soy. He acudido a los X-men- A Logan concretamente, y... a Nate no le he dicho nada aún de todo esto. Él no tiene ni idea.

– ¿Nate?

– Cable.

Weasel pareció sorprendido.

– ¿Wolverine te escuchó?

– Me envió a la mierda. – Aclaró Wade.

El ajeno asintió con la cabeza, como si acabara de encontrarle el sentido.

– Realmente no esperaba encontrar a Logan en la mansión. – Prosiguió el mercenario– Creí que Hugh Jackman estaba ocupado haciendo musicales.

Suspiró con tristeza y dio un nuevo trago a su bebida. La amargura acompañó sus palabras al hablar, y de forma que pareció que expresara su mayor tragedia, Wade dijo:

– Tío... creo que le quiero.

– ¿A Hugh?

– A Cable, gilipollas. – Apoyó el codo en la barra y se llevó la diestra a la frente. – Ugh. Y si vuelvo a ponerlo en peligro de forma inconsciente... Joder, Weas. No... creo poder soportar morir algún día y verlo a él en el otro lado en lugar de a Ness... se me irá la puta olla.

Se estaba poniendo muy sincero e intenso.

Hora de bromear un poco.

– ¿O iría Cable a un "otro lado" diferente y más moderno? ¿Uno del futuro parecido a Futurama?

Weasel pareció imaginarlo.

– Eso molaría.

– No, no molaría. – Wade emitió un largo gemido como el de un animal que se estaba muriendo que hizo a Weasel suspirar pesadamente al apiadarse de él.

– Mira. Creo que lo mejor es que le digas a Cable lo que hay. Para que pueda estar listo y quizá ayudarte si esas fans mojabragas tuyas te atacan y te drogan para poder violarte y luego apuñalarte. Quizá no en ese orden.

Wade arrugó la nariz.

– Tío, eso es enfermizo.

– Te sorprenderías de la variedad de fetiches extraños que hay por ahí. Y de la cantidad de personas que le tienen ganas a tíos enmascarados como tú y con un traje apretado. No hay más que ver el porno de los vengadores que corre por internet. Y por muy asquerosa y repugnante que sea tu piel, yo creo que también tendrás fans locas dispuestas a follarte.

Wade sacudió la cabeza sin escuchar sus palabras y siguió hablando de Nathan, con los ojos brillantes.

– No quiero tener que preocuparlo. Él bastante ocupado está con lo suyo, ¿sabes? Es... es genial, Weasel. Está cien por cien centrado en salvarnos a todos. Tiene su propia puta lista de nombres de personas que en el futuro van a joder este mundo de una forma u otra y él va a evitarlo. No quiero que mis problemas entorpezcan su trabajo. Él está por encima de todos mis problemas.

El hombre de las gafas prensó los labios y emitió un "mm".

– De verdad estás coladito por él. Y lo admiras. Joder. Que diabetes.

– Sí. – Wade dejó caer la cabeza en la barra apoyando la mejilla en ella, dando una imagen de lo más triste y patética que hizo que su amigo chasqueara la boca.

– Pues vaya puta mierda de situación.

– No me había dado cuenta. Gracias por señalarlo.

– Mira colega, yo insisto. Díselo. Es tu jodido compañero de piso al fin y al cabo así que no es que puedas alejarte de él para mantenerlo a salvo de tus mierdas, ¿sabes?

Eso hizo a Wade levantar la cabeza con rapidez de la mesa.

– Weasel, eres un puto genio.

El hombre parpadeó. No sabía porque pero tenía la sensación de haberle dado la idea errónea y no la que trataba de expresar.

Y así fue.

* * *

 **Gracias anon por el comentario :) me alegro de saber que también me leen por Fanfiction y sobretodo me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. Ya quedan pocos capítulos para que esta termine.**

 **Besos!**


	6. VI

**VI.**

 **POV: Cable.**

Sus falanges se movieron perezosamente sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo, aquel con aspecto robótico.

Dolía, y daba la sensación de que el virus tecnoorganico avanzaba un poco más cada día, acaparandose de un nuevo rincón de su cuerpo, reclamándolo y volviéndolo suyo.

Al ser el dolor constante, una enfermedad como esa volvía a cualquiera paranoico, pero el TO no se había extendido demasiado. Nathan lo estaba manteniendo a raya gracias a su telequinesis y no había avanzado gran cosa. No durante el último año. A su edad ya tenía experiencia controlándolo. Si era afortunado, posiblemente lograría vivir más de lo esperado.

Sus dedos se deslizaron ahora por la mitad de su torso. Trazó la linea que separaba carne y hueso de máquina, y luego, terminó por situar la mano sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, completamente libre de TO. Sintió los latidos de su corazón y cerró los ojos. Era un sonido relajante y esperanzador.

La vibración de su móvil lo alertó. Bajó la mirada del espejo en el que se estaba viendo reflejado a la mesita de noche y alcanzó el dispositivo móvil con la mano. Creyó que sería Wade puesto que no muchas personas le hablaban y el mercenario era con quien más contacto mantenía, pero para su sorpresa, fue Neena. Le había enviado un mensaje.

"Necesito una ayudita. Estás disponible?"

"¿Ahora?"

Nathan siempre escribía correctamente, incluso por whatsapp. Utilizando incluso los signos interrogativos que iniciaban una frase (¿) que tan poca gente usaba en esa red social.

"Nop. El miercoles. La paga es buena. Necesito que hagas de distraccion mientras yo robo algo"

Nathan entornó los ojos y se rascó la barbilla. No preguntó que objeto era el que tenía que robar. El dinero era dinero, y sabía de sobra que Neena no cogía trabajos demasiado sucios, a diferencia de Wade que últimamente se centraba más en los asesinatos, así que no existía problema alguno.

"Hecho."

"Perfecto"

La mujer no tardó demasiado en enviarle una dirección y acordar una hora.

"Nos vemos el miércoles."

Respondió Cable y la única respuesta fue un emoticono del pulgar levantado.

Sus conversaciones con Neena siempre solían ser así. Ninguno de los dos era muy dado a conversar por whatsapp. Nada de conversaciones típicas de "hola, qué tal." y eso no quería decir que se llevaran mal. Simplemente harían las preguntas importantes una vez se vieran en persona.

Dejó el móvil frente a la mesita de noche de nuevo y observó el inmaculado osito de peluche de su hija. Lo acarició con cariño y fue a abrir el armario para ponerse una camiseta de color azul marino. Se miró una última vez en el espejo y salió de la habitación.

En seguida escuchó las llaves de Wade pelearse con la cerradura de la puerta. Escuchó algún que otro insulto y suspiró por la nariz. Fue hacia la puerta y abrió, revelando al sorprendido mercenario con su traje y bien armado hasta arriba. Alzó una ceja cuando Wade se quedó inmóvil.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Todo estupendo. – Respondió con rapidez el menor mirándolo.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos. No más de tres, pero al mutante le parecieron más. El aire estaba cargado de una tensión extraña entre ellos, y no era la misma de otras tantas veces cuando ambos cruzaban miradas por más tiempo del necesario, o cuando sus dedos se rozaban al pasar la taza de café al contrario algunas mañanas.

Al ver que Wade no decía nada, Nathan se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Vio al mercenario abrir la boca para tomar aire, gesto obvio incluso a través de la máscara. Parecía dispuesto a atreverse a decir algo, pero entonces tan pronto como abrió la boca la cerró y entró con rapidez en el interior del piso.

Fue directo a su cuarto y Nathan frunció el ceño, confuso.

– ¿Wade?

– ¡Me llamo! – Respondió desde su habitación y pronto salió con ropa de recambio. – Necesito una ducha urgente. Ahora mismo creo que apesto más que el Dios maloliente del viaje de Chihiro. ¿Sabes qué película es? – Cuestionó frente a la puerta del baño. No entró todavía.

Nathan negó.

Los ojos de la mascara de Wade se entrecerraron.

– Nunca le digas eso a un otaku. Podrían pegarte por ello. Podrían hacerte cosas muy, muy malas, tío... Y si ves a uno morderse la mano estando cabreado, corre por tu vida.

Nathan no podía estar más confuso. Ni siquiera sabía que era un otaku. Antes de poder preguntar, Wade se le adelantó.

– Ya te pondré algún día la película. – Aseguró y tras eso desapareció en el interior del baño cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Cable suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y fue a preparar la cena.

XXX

– Estás inquieto. – Indicó un rato después mientras cenaban en la mesa de la cocina. Por lo general comían en el sofá pero no tenía ganas de arriesgarse a mancharlo de salsa. No era la primera vez que ocurría y por supuesto era él quien solía limpiarlo.

Wade, ahora vestido con su pijama, se tensó un poco.

– Para nada. ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

– No lo sé. Dímelo tú. – Nathan ya se estaba cansando de no enterarse de nada desde que Wade había llegado a casa.

– Whoa, no te pongas tanto la defensiva. No pasa nada, en serio.

– Si tú lo dices. – Apretó la mandíbula y siguió comiendo en silencio, tratando de no prestar atención a como Wade más que comer daba toques con el tenedor a la comida de su plato. No era porque no le gustara. De hecho a Wade le gustaba todo lo que preparaba Nathan, dado que cuando no estaba él para cocinar se conformaba con cereales o cualquier cosa que pillara en la nevera, si es que no pedía comida mexicana a casa.

Estaba muy raro, pero por mucho que odiara que lo dejara en la ignorancia, tampoco quería presionarlo. Molestaba, de todos modos. Pensaba que ambos confiaban el uno en el otro plenamente ahora que parecían estar en la misma página, pero al parecer, se equivocaba.

Wade comenzó a hablar de temas sin importancia. Sobre algo estúpido que respondió un concursante de un programa de televisión el otro día y Nathan solo escuchó y contestó con monosílabos. Al finalizar Wade se levantó para fregar los platos. Hoy le tocaba a él. Nathan aprovechó para apoyarse en la encimera de la cocina observándolo.

– He pensado en unirme a los X-men.

Wade se detuvo y lo miró con sorpresa.

– Creí que no querías tener nada que ver con ellos.

Nathan se encogió de hombros.

–Sigo pensando que mis métodos son diferentes a los del Profesor, pero de esta forma, quizá pueda servir de más ayuda. Últimamente parece que tenga demasiado tiempo libre.

Era cierto, desde que el canadiense se había ido a Japón Nathan apenas había salido de casa para nada importante.

Wade permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, pensativo, y de nuevo, abrió el grifo y retomó su tarea de fregar el nuevo plato en su mano.

– ¿Significa eso que te dejarán tu propia habitación en la mansión?

– Supongo. – Comentó Cable sin demasiado interés.

– Se está bien ahí. – Añadió Wade hablando despacio. – Parece mentira teniendo en cuenta que ahí viven muchos adolescentes y críos, pero la verdad es que... se comportan. Al fin y al cabo Logan también está ahí y Coloso. Nadie quiere cabrear al primero. Excepto Scott, oh, ese es especialista en tocarle las pelotas. Por cierto, ¿Por qué demonios se llama Cíclope? Los cíclopes tienen un solo ojo. Todo es tan jodidamente confuso.

Nathan resopló por la nariz en una risa silenciosa.

– A saber.

Wade terminó de fregar. Cerró el grifo y se secó las manos con un paño. Volvió la mirada a Cable.

– Ya, a saber. Bueno, como decía. No se vive mal ahí, pero tienes una opción mejor.

Nathan estaba empezando a sonreír. Por muy desastre que fuera el mercenario, no podía imaginar sintiéndose más a gusto viviendo en otro lugar que no fuera aquí, con él.

Pero Wade siguió hablando. Dejó el paño en la encimera de la cocina a su lado y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

– Hay otro lugar. Como, el doble de grande que este piso de mierda. Podrías usar hasta una habitación para guardar tus armas. Y, además está ya amueblado.

Nathan arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Qué?

Wade suspiró.

– Digo que... tengo otro piso. Con el alquiler pagado por dos meses y... puedes mudarte ahí cuando quieras.

Nathan parpadeó. La confusión se instauró en él.

– No me-

– ¡Está cerca de la mansión! – Lo interrumpió el menor. – Es todo ventajas. Además así yo tendré más espacio para mi. También podré tener mi propia habitación para mis niñas, aka, mis armas. Y para Bea y Arthur. – Dijo refiriéndose a sus katanas. – Los dos salimos ganando, ¿no crees?

Nathan se quedó en silencio viéndolo hablar a partir de entonces sin escuchar nada en realidad. Había captado el mensaje. Ni siquiera era una indirecta para que se fuera; Wade directamente le estaba diciendo que quería que se marchara para tener más espacio para si mismo. Sintió una punzada de decepción. Por lo que duró el discurso de Wade Cable siguió sin escucharlo, hasta que este le dio un toquecito en el hombro con su mano.

– Así que, ¿de puta madre todo, no? Puedes irte cuando quieras. De hecho podrías empezar ya a hacer las maletas. Tampoco es que tengas nada que hacer ahora y mañana... como bien has dicho, tienes tiempo libre. ¿O el mundo te ha reclamado para que puedas salvarlo mañana?

Nathan tensó la mandíbula y negó con la cabeza. Ahora Wade estaba siendo más impertinente de lo normal.

– ¡Perfecto entonces! Yo me voy a planchar la oreja. Buenas noches.

Wade se fue con rapidez, antes de que Nathan pudiera agarrarlo del brazo para detenerlo. ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Qué hubiera dicho?

No tenía ni idea. Probablemente lo hubiera parado y simplemente hubiera abierto la boca para preguntar pero ninguna palabra hubiera salido de él, a pesar de que todo cuando quería decir era, ¿por qué?

Últimamente todo había ido bien entre ellos. Claro, seguían teniendo sus discusiones dentro de casa (era normal al convivir juntos y con Wade siendo tan irresponsable) pero Nathan estaba seguro de que su convivencia funcionaba. Hacían un buen equipo en todos los sentidos, y desde hacia unas semanas, se había permitido pensar que tal vez había algo más entre ellos por explorar que una simple amistad.

Y ahora todo cuanto tenían parecía haberse ido a pique.

No se dio cuenta de que esa noche se quedó durante más de media hora apoyado en la encimera, inmóvil sin dejar de pensar en lo que el mercenario acababa de decirle.

Wade quería que se fuera.

XXX

El día siguiente fue de lo más incómodo. Wade lo evitaba intencionadamente, saliendo de su propio cuarto solo para coger algo de la nevera y luego se volvía adentro. Era como vivir con un gato antipático.

Nathan hizo las maletas por la tarde. Al escuchar el sonido de las ruedas de esta por el pasillo el mercenario finalmente asomó la cabeza de su habitación.

– ¿Te largas ya?

– ¿A dónde demonios iba a ir? – Fue su cortante respuesta. – Ni siquiera me has dado la dirección.

Wade abrió mucho los ojos cuando la realización lo golpeó.

– Ops. Cierto. – Salió al comedor en busca de un papel y un boli y empezó a escribir mientras Nathan lo observaba con cierto enfado. Seguía de lo más confuso y quería respuestas, pero no preguntaría nada.

Wade terminó, partió la hoja en dos y se acercó a él para pasarle el pequeño trozo de papel junto a unas llaves. Nathan lo cogió todo procurando que sus dedos no rozaran los del mercenario y le echó un vistazo.

En el papel estaba anotada la dirección del piso, solo eso. Ninguna carita sonriente viniendo de Wade o de un pequeño pene dibujado en una esquina.

– ¿Desde cuando lo tienes?

– Desde hace unas semanas.

Una nueva punzada de dolor.

Por supuesto que aquello estaba planeado. Wade llevaba días queriendo vivir solo mientras que él había estado teniendo pensamientos tan estúpidos como que lo que tenían iba más allá que una amistad.

Tensó la mandíbula y asintió con la cabeza.

– Bien. En ese caso, me iré ya. – No había terminado de darse la vuelta cuando decidió volverse de nuevo para preguntar una sola cosa. Tenía que hacerlo. Buscó la verdad en sus ojos. –. ¿Estás molesto conmigo por algo que haya hecho?

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Eres perfecto.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras, una sombra de arrepentimiento se adueñó de las facciones del mercenario y con rapidez siguió hablando– Osea, has- sido un genial compañero de piso, y amigo. No es que la hayas cagado. Joder, de ser así no podría decirte nada. De los dos aquí yo soy el que más cagadas ha tenido. A saber como coño me has aguantado hasta ahora. ¿Recuerdas cuando me prohibiste comer perritos calientes en el sofá? Bueno, pues te desobedecí hace unas semanas cuanto no estabas en casa y se me cayó parte del perrito entre los cojines del sofá. No lo limpié así que seguirá ahí. – Parpadeó–. Probablemente tendrá ahora una planta trepadora y su propio ecosistema de biodiversidad con nuevas formas de vida. La cosa está en que... creo que estaría bien separarnos. Quiero y necesito mi espacio personal, sabes. – Señaló el aire entre ellos–. Y este es un piso pequeño.

El mutante solo pudo suspirar de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

– Bien, entonces. Cuídate cuando yo no esté, Wade.

Esperaba que Wade respondiera que podía cuidarse él solo, cosa que ambos sabían que era mentira, pero de nuevo, lo sorprendió con el silencio y solo cabeceó al asentir.

Nathan siguió hablando y se odió un poco. A pesar de que el tono de sus palabras no lo demostró, sentía cierta desesperación.

– ¿Te mantendrás en contacto?

Wade chasqueó la lengua.

– Joder, claro que sí.

Nathan necesitaba creerlo, así que lo hizo.

– Adiós, Wade.

El mercenario le sonrió con la misma sonrisa con la que se despedía de él antes de abandonar la casa para hacer algo tan mundano como salir a comprar en la tienda de la esquina. Lejos de calmarlo, le dolió más.

– Chao, Natey.

XXX

– No lo pillo. – Declaró Domino antes de tomar un trago de su batido de chocolate.

Nathan se encogió de hombros y observó alicaído sus alrededores en la cafetería en la que habían decidido pasar un rato después de finalizar su exitoso trabajo.

– Ya, yo tampoco.

– Nate, no cuela. Te persigue a todas partes como un perrillo. ¿Cómo cojones iba a querer espacio para él? Es muy contradictorio.

– Tal vez justamente porque se ha dado cuenta de eso. – Sugirió Nathan.

– No. – Neena hizo una mueca. – Lo dudo mucho. ¿Has vuelto a hablar con él?

Habían pasado cinco días desde su mudanza. Nathan la observó prensando los labios.

– No soy muy fan de los dispositivos móviles.

Neena se golpeó la frente con la mano.

– Nate, háblale. Probablemente te haya puesto a prueba para saber cuanto le importas y ahora se estará subiendo por las paredes al ver que no le has hablado aún.

– No llegaría tan lejos.

Ahora que decía en voz alta esas palabras, dudaba un poco. Era Wade de quien estaban hablando. Wade era capaz de una estupidez como esa.

– Después de casi un año viviendo con él creí que lo conocerías mejor que eso. – Domino rodó los ojos y bebió de nuevo de su batido.

Nathan no había pedido nada. Sabía que conversación se vendría al tomar asiento junto a Neena y el pensamiento le quitó todo apetito. Tragó saliva, y dio golpecitos nerviosos con sus nudillos sobre la mesa.

– Hoy le hablaré. – De alguna forma, decirlo en voz alta lo volvió una realidad.

XXX

Tal y como pensó, los tonos de llamada finalizaron y Wade no respondió.

Estaba por lanzar el móvil al otro extremo del sofá. Se acarició el puente de la nariz con su mano libre y suspiró.

– Wade, ¿qué demonios te pasa? – Cuestionó a la oscuridad del comedor de su nuevo piso.

Era raro estar aquí. Era un lugar enorme en comparación al piso que había compartido con Wade. Mejor en todos los sentidos y sin embargo, preferiría estar a su lado en esos momentos, rodeado del desorden y el caos que acompañaba siempre al loco mercenario.

Abrió el chat con Wade. Tenía de foto de perfil a un gato egipcio sin pelo (sphynx le había dicho una vez que se llamaba la raza) sentado en un cojín de Hello Kitty. Era tan él.

 _Escribiendo..._

 **Te echo de menos.|**

Estuvo a nada de enviarlo. Faltó poco, pero terminó por borrarlo. En cambio envió lo siguiente.

 **Dime que no te has estado alimentando estos cinco días exclusivamente de comida basura.**

Wade:

(Envió una foto)

En la foto se veía media pizza que reconoció como de la pizzería en la que solían encargarla siempre y dos dedos de Wade haciendo el gesto de la paz.

El mutante sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Sus hombros se sacudieron.

Le echaba demasiado de menos.

 **No estoy sorprendido.**

XXX

Era tarde, y la conversación se quedó ahí. Se fue a dormir dispuesto a inventarse al día siguiente cualquier excusa para quedar en persona y verle.

Salió pronto por la mañana a la mansión para hablar con el Profesor y aceptar un puesto entre los X-Men. Por suerte, no se cruzó con Scott. Preferiría seguir manteniendo las distancias.

Al estar volviendo a casa, descubrió que tenía varias llamadas perdidas. Se decepcionó al principio al ver que eran de Neena, pero después se preocupó ya que nunca antes lo había llamado y menos con tanta insistencia.

Terminó de subir las escaleras de su edificio y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta. Al levantar la mirada, justamente descubrió a Domino parada frente a la puerta con una expresión que no le gustó nada. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

– Nathan... Joder. Menos mal que estás aquí.

Se separó al instante completamente en tensión.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?

– El piso de Wade... estalló por los aires.

* * *

 **En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿Cuanto me odiáis ahora mismo?**


End file.
